Life in Stardom
by redcrystaljay21
Summary: May, an idol who is known in the Top Charts, got second in the numbers. Finding out that someone got the first place. May didn't know that having Drew as a rival can be an adventure in her life as a star.
1. Competition

**Hello to you people! Got this new idea when I was on vacation and was listening on my ipod. I thought about it and I said 'Hey, it might work.' And so, the story was born. This story is mainly Contestshipping.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and any of the songs used below. All rights belong to their respected owners. But I do own VJ Johnny, though.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning to all you music lovers! This is VJ Johnny, reporting the top charts with a loud BOOM!" The boy on the television made a rapping pose and grinned at the camera. "And getting back from a quick break, we're going to get back to number 3 on the charts! A music video with Dawn Berlitz and Ash Ketchum, along with the song called 'What's My Name'!" He punched the air with a fist. "Hit it!"<p>

_Oh, na na, what's my name?_

_Oh, na na, what's my name? ( Oh yeah…)_

Hm… Dawn placed third on the charts with Ash. Great! I'll remember to congratulate her later. This is the second time she performed with Ash. No, they're not together. Just friends, is all. They're also my friends. Hey, we idols can be friends, even though we're seen as rivals.

Yup, we're idols! The best! Right now, I'm waiting for my performance to come up. Why, you ask? Well, I need to know if my reputation isn't going down. Not getting on the charts can be bummer, alright. Exactly a reason why I worked hard on it. But I'm not a serious girl, mind you. I always have fun on my videos and songs, especially if I'm on one with one of my friends.

I watched the music video as it was going to an end hearing the last line from my friends' song: _Ooooh… Ooooh…_

I know I only told you some lyrics that are always repeating themselves in the song but hey, they are the first and the last words sang by my friend.

"And that's the Berlitz and Ketchum on the move in the charts, people! They're really going up the numbers when they're still at number 9. But they went up and got to 3! They're moving but I don't think they're going around the second on the number chart! Number 2 made a surprising fall from number 1 this week! What a bummer! But it's still nice to be in the top 3! Give it up for May Maple with her song 'Who Says'!" VJ Johnny said my name with a quick jump. Johnny is really cheerful, I envy him for his happy-go-lucky nature and stuff (Even though, my friends said I have a happy going lucky personality. Did I confuse you? Sorry.)

Wait… I'm second? I went down a number? Really? If that's so, then, the first is great, right? Well, congratulations to him or her. It's alright to be second. Everyone goes down the charts once in a while. But they go up again after they made a new song and a video to go with it.

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else. Hey…_

I smiled as I heard my voice echo around my red painted room. The room's big enough to hold a party for 50, I think. I sat on a couch with a big screen TV a few feet away from me. Lights covered each corner of the room, making it shine like crystals. Cleaning a room is not that bad, as long as you don't make it dirty and gross.

_You made me insecure._

_Told me I wasn't good enough._

_But who are you to judge _

_When you're a diamond in the rough._

I grinned at the television as I watch myself twirl around the screen in a long white dress. I liked my song. It can make you feel wanted and the beat's quite catchy. I closed my eyes as the song made its way near the chorus.

_Na na na na na na na na…_

_Na na na na na na na na…_

And yes, I know I also have some repeating words on my song. But, hey, I had fun on that part!

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life._

_C'mon!_

I swayed with the music and mouthed the lyrics as the song reached the chorus.

_Who says!_

_Who says you're not perfect!_

_Who says you're not worth it!_

_Who says you're the only one who's hurting!_

I loved this part, too. Who wouldn't like the part where the lyrics can mean so much to a girl who can feel unwanted sometimes? Well, I'm not saying I'm like that. It's just nice to have a song that can be meaningful to life. Yes, I'm kinda poetic that way.

_Trust me!_

_That's the price of beauty!_

_Who says you're not pretty!_

_Who says you're not beautiful…_

_Who says…_

Just then, my cell phone rang. I stumbled as I reached the phone from the white table next to the couch. As I grasped it, I read the name Misty. So, Misty's calling me. Great! We can talk for a nice moment.

"Hey, Misty! Great to hear you again!"

"Hi, May! Yeah! Nice to talk to you again!" a voice said cheerfully from the small gadget.

"How are you?" I asked her. Misty's also a friend of mine. She, Dawn, and I are great buddies!

"I'm fine. Just a little disappointed on being a number after Dawn. Ooh…" She huffed playfully. I giggled at the sound.

"Oh, don't worry, Mist. You'll get on top again when you make a new song."

"Thanks, May! And hey, I heard that you went from 1 to 2 on the charts. You fine?" She really sounded concerned this time.

I just smiled. "Of course, I'm fine! It's just one number. I'm just being curious on who got to the top."

"Well, we're going to find out now, right?" I glanced at the television to see myself fading from the screen and Johnny replacing me.

"Now that's a splendid song from the 'Double M'!" I giggled at the nickname. That's my nickname on the music business, alright. Got that from my manager. "What a great song to soothe the heart! Now, let's pump it more a bit as we welcome a new singer that got the first place! Let's finish this with 'DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again' by Drew Hayden!"

I frowned. Drew Hayden? Who?

"Who the heck is Drew Hayden?" Misty's voice rang in my ears.

"I don't know, Mist," I told her as my eyes stayed on the TV screen. Then, music began to vibrate from the television. After that, a boy with green hair was standing in the center of the screen, his back facing the camera.

_Yeah, man…_

Then, he turned to the camera, shining emerald eyes staring at it.

_So, we back into club,_

_Get those bodies rockin' from side to side, si-side to side._

_Thank God, the week is done. _

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life, ba-back to life._

He isn't that bad. I see no reason why he isn't a number below me. And he is kinda cute. _Kinda._

"Oooh… He's good. No wonder he's first." I heard Misty from the phone. I almost forgot about her.

"Yeah…"

"Speechless, are you, May? What, you blinded from his cuteness?" If I was drinking something at this moment, I would've spit it out to TV screen. Good thing I'm not.

"No, I'm not! Just got his beginner's luck, is all." I crossed my arms.

"Eh, whatever you say, May."

Johnny appeared on screen again, grinning with his spiky brown hair flopping to his side as he jumped in front of the camera. "And that's how we end this, folks! A great song to wrap everything up! Now, it's time to say good-bye for now. Hope you get back next week to Top 20 Music Charts!" He waved at the camera and the credits replaced him after that.

"Say, May. Dawn told me that we have to meet at the café later at six. Be on time, alright! Everyone's coming!" Misty said hastily.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. I'll be on time. Don't worry! Alright. See ya!"

"Bye, May." I heard nothing after that.

So, let's get things straight. I should be at the café later at six sharp. Not early nor late. Everyone's coming. I'm now second on the music charts. Dawn got third and Mist got fourth. Some guy named Drew Hayden got on top of me, being first. Well, there's nothing else I know after that. But a new thought popped in my mind.

I have a new rival.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, competition... <strong>

**Anyways, I made May and Drew don't know each other in this story. Sorry if it doesn't float with your boat.**

**And yes, I thought about Drew being Usher or Taio Cruz or Jay Sean. I'm just making the songs to who will fit with it.**

**And no, there is no Pearlshipping happening in this story. Just needed someone to be Drake on that song. And Ash always looks like a rapper... So, yeah.**

**Please, review! Tell me whether you like it or not, all opinions and suggestions. **

**Jay -**


	2. Deal!

**Hello again, people! Thanks for the people who reviewed! I actually felt very happy when I got those reviews! So, I'm very grateful! **

**To _RoseByOneName _: Thank you! Here's your update! Hope you'll like this one, too!**

**And to _LoveLoverGrl _: Thanks! I hope it goes well, too!**

**And I'd like to thank those people who read my story and liked it, even though they did not review and stuff, it's alright! I'm still very grateful! Oh and Johnny!**

**Johnny: Hi ya'll! Jay doesn't own Pokemon or any of the songs used in the story! All rights belong to their rightful owners! Oh and if I have someone in real life that is the same with me; you know, spiky brown hair, cheerful personality, and stuff, and is a VJ, then, it's all just a mere coincidence! **

**Thank you, Johnny! Now the chapter! Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p>"C'mon, guys! Just pick one!"<p>

"But both of these dresses are cute on her!"

And I'm lying on the floor with a bunch of clothes right next to me. Dawn can be really picky with my clothes. She actually made me wear each one from the bunch of clothes. And she's the one who dug those up from my closet. After a few minutes (I'm being nice here) of trying stuff, she came down to two; a red tank top with white shorts with crystals studded on it and a white dress with red laces that fell to my thigh.

How and when did she get here, you ask? Well, she arrived at my house after all the stuff that happened earlier. Earlier as in the Top 20 Charts and Misty calling. She came in here with all giddiness and kinda influenced me with it, too. Oh and Misty? She came here with Dawn. Making sure I will go to our little meeting later on.

I sighed. "Dawn, how about you let me pick?"

She shook her head and frowned. "Not at all! Now let me t-" Then, she perked up a bit. "I got it!" Misty and I looked at her suspiciously, like she's going to pop two heads (And that's not even the worst. Oh and don't ask. You'll get it later). Dawn thinking is not usual but because of the current situation, I'm gonna let this slide a moment. Anyways, back to Dawn now. Misty and I were still staring at her while she's pausing for a dramatic effect (Yep, that's Dawn, alright).

"I'm gonna let May pick!"

Insert pause here... What the?

"What the?" Misty asked with a twitching left eye.

"Dawn! That's what I just said!"

She just ignored that statement. "Now, pick, May! Number 1," she raised the dress, "or number 2?" Another arm raised with the tank top and shorts.

I sighed (again). "Two." I pointed to her left.

"Alrighty then! Two it is!" She shoved the tank top at me and slung the shorts at my shoulder. "Now, go!" She pushed me through the closet (Did I mention it's a walk-in closet? No? Sorry.) I sighed and changed to the selected clothes.

When I came out, Misty was near sleeping on the couch and Dawn was poking her cheek. Sleeping Misty is okay. But waking Misty can be a nightmare.

"DAWN! Stop it!" See what I mean?

"But it's fun! Your cheek is really squishy and you're kinda cute when you're asleep!"

"Try to calm down, Mist! And it's already time to go. So, you should wake up." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Alright… But I still want to strangle you, Dawn. Poking my cheek is really annoying, you know that?" She glared at Dawn.

"I never knew…" Dawn smiled innocently. I laughed as Mist grunted.

Dawn skipped past the door and through the streets while I was jogging next to her and Mist walking and glaring at the back of the blue-haired girl. I just snickered.

After minutes of walking, jogging, and skipping, we reached the café and were standing at its front door. I cocked my head to the side as I saw Dawn take in a deep breath. Even Misty raised an eyebrow at her. Dawn never was the nervous type. She was always the happy-all-the-time and confident sort of gal, in other words, she was never like this.

After Dawn talked to the host of the place and we all went in, I started questioning her. "Hey, Dawn. Are you alright? You were nervous back there and you were never nervous."

Misty nodded. "Ever."

"Well, it's beca-"

"Hey, guys! We're here!" a familiar voice called out to us.

Misty suddenly perked up a bit. "Hey, Ash!" We waved at him while he gave us thumbs-ups.

I heard Misty whispering to Dawn again, attempting to get the truth out of her. "So, what were you saying aga-"

"Hey, guys! I-"

"WHAT!" Ash shrank from Misty who is looking like she's breathing fire. Yup, get Misty mad and it'll scar you.

"Uh, I just wanna introduce you guys to Drew…" Ooooh… So, that's it.

… WAIT! Drew? As in Drew Hayden?

"Just get on wi- Wait… Did you just say Drew?" Misty went back to her normal form which is nice.

"Yes, he did. I'm Drew, Drew Hayden," the green haired guy next to Ash said calmly. Woah, someone calm while Mist was in her scary mode? Oooh, now that's something. I envy him.

"Wait, so you're the one that the first place in the charts?" Didn't know what came over me, but I was gaping.

"Yes. Now, I suggest you close that big mouth of yours before a fly enters it." Okay. Screw envy. I'm thinking hate and loathe.

"Uh, May… You're steaming…"

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't be if someone talked to that cabbage-head of a-" Misty and Dawn covered my mouth while I'm still struggling to punch that jerk! And that jerk just freaking smirked!

"Uh, excuse us." They both dragged me to the bathroom, leaving pairs of eyes staring at us strangely, excluding the arrogant grass-haired ba-

"May… No cursing." I just glared at Dawn. "Even in your head." I grunted. Hmph. Now, I'm starting to wonder how he got his manager without being punched for it.

"Alright. Calm down, May and be nice to Drew. If you do, I'll give you ice cream." Misty sighed. Bribing me for calming down _and _for an ice cream? That's insane!

"So what?" I grunted. I'm not going to be nice that jerk for an ice cream. That's just absurd!

"How about you get to go to the new amusement park down the street? Heard that it's a nice place and we know you _like _amusement parks."

"…So…?"

Misty took a deep breath. "You get the ice cream and cotton candy in there, too. My treat." … Must resist… May, you can _not _be bribed by a ticket to an amusement park, cotton candy, and ice cream for being nice to the jerk!

"A-alright! I'll _try _to do it!" NO! Stupid! _Stupid_! Bad May! I thought angrily and mentally slapped myself.

"Deal!" The three of us made our secret handshake (not gonna tell you what) and made our way back to our table.

"So, uh… How about we introduce more of our friends today?" Ash was feeling awkward. How did I know that? Well, you could feel the atmosphere around him being nervous and stuff.

"I'm Solidad, Drew's manager. A pleasure to meet you, May," the pink-haired woman next to Drew said, a small smile on her face as we shook hands.

"A pleasure to meet you, too, Ms. Solidad." I smiled back. "And you're Paul, right?" I looked at a purple-haired boy next to Solidad. He just released a small 'hn'. Now, that's what I call rude.

"Now that the introductions are over, we should chat. So, we can lessen the tense atmosphere?" Leaf, another friend of ours, stated. We all nodded to her.

"So, Ash. Who are you going to rap with next?" Gary, a friend of Ash, asked smugly.

"Hm… Well, I promised Mist I'll be rapping with her next… So yeah."

"Now, I'm interested on what's gonna come out of that!" Gary smirked. Ash just looked at him with competitive eyes, the tense air all gone.

"Just watch and see! We'll be first in the charts next week!"

"Whatever you say, Ashy-boy."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Alright. Alright. Stop your bickering, boys. Now, I'd like to say congratulations on those who got to top 3." Leaf glared at the two boys then turned to us, beaming.

"Thanks, Leaf! It's great that we got to third. Congrats to you two!" Ash grabbed Drew's and my shoulders and squeezed us with a hug.

"Yeah! Congrats! But don't forget that we can still win first place! So, look out!" Dawn pumped her fist to the air.

"We will." I grinned at them.

"Why don't you speak for yourself?" Drew muttered. I resisted the urge to strangle him. I will not break my promise with Misty and Dawn. I will get my ice cream, ticket, and cotton candy!

After that, we talked for a while. We talked about everything; gossip, showbiz, and other stuff. When 9:30 hit the clock, we all went home.

"Alright, guys, don't forget our promise," I whispered.

They nodded. "We won't!"

I went home after that, got to my room, changed to my night clothes, and leapt to bed.

Alright! The amusement park! Ice cream! And don't forget cotton candy! It's all there tomorrow! I'm really excited! So excited, I'm shivering with giddiness! It might not be so bad after all!

* * *

><p><strong>Or so she thinks...<strong>

**Anyway, I know there are no songs in this chapter and maybe I'll put one or two in the next one. So, if you like songs to be in every chapter, sorry.**

**Then, I'm sorry if May may sound a bit OOC to you. Maybe OOC or not... Because I'm not so sure about myself at that statement...**

**Next, I tried to put in some humor in this chapter. If it fails to at least make you smile, then I have failed... So, again, sorry for that.**

**After that, I'm sorry for saying sorry all the time... **

**Finally, please review! All opinions and suggestions! And if you want a certain character to sing a certain song, then, I'll try to take up your request. If not, sorry again. And I'm thinking Johnny is gonna be with me through the next chapters...**

**And again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Jay -**


	3. Amusement at the Park

**Sorry for the wait, guys! But to make up for it, I made this chapter longer than the previous ones. And yes, it's beacuse I had a lot of stuffs in my head for an amusement park. Thanks again for the reviews, people! **

**And _light-chiix3_, thank you for your opinion and advice! **

**Johnny: Redcrystaljay21 does not, I repeat, does _not_ own Pokemon or any of the rides below. She wishes, though. =scary glare directed to him by author= Okay... I'll go feed the parrots... =slips away=**

**Alright... now the chapter! Wait... we don't even have parrots!**

* * *

><p>"C'mon, guys! You're too slow! Move faster!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah, May. We're here, anyways!"

"Really, May. You're too excited for this." Who wouldn't? I mean, I'll get my food for free and I get to go in this really new amusement park!

"And don't forget the deal, May." Misty glanced at me as we head to the entrance of the oh-so-fantastic place of my life.

"Of course, I wouldn't! And he's not here. So, it's fine!" I pumped my fist to the air with a jump. Yup, I'm that happy.

But I saw uneasiness in Dawn's eyes as we gave our tickets to the officer for entrance. "Uh..." Dawn was glancing left and right, not looking at me.

"Dawn?"

"May, uh, we kinda forgot to tell you something…" Misty looked at me with a hint of worry.

I just looked at her expectantly. "What's that?"

They both shared a worried look before Dawn answered me, "Well, we kinda invi-"

"Hey, Dawn, Mist, and May! Thanks for inviting us!" Then, familiar faces began to emerge from behind Misty and Dawn. Too familiar.

"Hi, May! Are you alright? Why are you staring at us like that?" Ash looked a little creeped out while his friends were just standing off to the side, hands over their chests. One of them, in particular, glanced at me and smirked. The other one… uh… what did Paul do? Oh yeah, he just stood there like a rock.

"I-it's nothing," I assured Ash. "Nothing at all." I smiled at him to increase the effect. It worked. He turned back to Mist and started chatting with her about waffles and stuff. Yes, I know it's weird and unexpected, but hey, that's Ash. You'll get used to it.

Alright. I'm gonna spend my day in the fantastic park with _wonderful _company. _Do not think bad thoughts, May. This will only lead to chaos_, I thought, _and chaos brings no ice cream, cotton candy, and fun. So, calm down and think nice and happy thoughts._

"So, what do we do now?" Dawn asked. Ash looked around for a moment. Then, pointed to a ride that holds several cars that goes round and round. One of the specific rides to make you dizzy. To prove my point, Dawn paled at the sight.

"Let's ride that!" Ash pulled Paul with him while Misty was dragging Dawn who was screaming, "NO! Please, don't let me on that ride! Please, don't!" Only to be answered with "Shut up, Dawn! You get on that ride or I'll throw all of your make-up equipment!"

Oooh… now, that's a threat. So, Dawn just screamed back, "NO! Not my make-up equipment! Anything but that!" And Misty replied- Well… you get my point.

Anyway, back to my position, I followed them with j- Drew beside me. (Whew! Almost made a mistake back there.)

"So, hey, Drew, why did you accept the invitation?" I asked him. Okay, May. You're starting off great. Now, just don't explode if he made a reply that could actually make you go steaming again…

"Nothing, really. It's none of your business, anyway." He just looked to his right. Alright, May. Just count 1 to 10….

"Alright… So, why didn't Solidad come?" I forced a smile and thought about Solidad.

"She was busy with a meeting." I mentally sighed as I heard the sentence come out of his mouth. First time he didn't say anything bad to me.

And with that thought, I continued interrogating him, "I'm just wondering and I thought about it. How did you get Solidad as your manager? And I'm not saying that in a bad way. Just curious, we all had our histories with our managers."

The response was just as infuriating as the first answer, "It's wrong to wonder your head into my story or anyone's, in that matter." But he looked at away from me.

I chose to remain silent from his last answer. I know I got a little mad at him for that one, but as I opened my mouth to release another question, Ash was already shouting at us and beckoning us with his hand. "Come on!"

I ran to them and placed myself behind Dawn, who was fidgeting and shuddering at the same time. "Uh… May? Would you mind if you go before me? You know, you always liked this sort of ride…" She basically stammered the sentence to me. I saw Mist mouthing words like 'No' and 'do not' and she was also shaking her head. I winked at her. I actually sympathize Dawn, but getting rid of her fear of adrenaline-lined rides is gonna be good.

"Sorry, but no, Dawn. I'm gonna go with Mist on this one." I laughed at the glares Dawn gave Misty as she heard my answer. Misty just laughed at her and gave me a thankful grin. I responded with a thumbs-up and a cheerful grin.

"Okay, that's it for this batch!" a skinny staff said to another staff standing at the platform as me and Drew made our way to one car. Skinny Staff (I'm gonna call them with nicknames) closed the gate as all the people on the platform found themselves seats.

And for me, as my unlucky break begins, Platform Staff ushered Drew next to me and buckled our seatbelts. I looked in front of me and saw Dawn and Mist. I waved at them and Mist waved back while Dawn was busy muttering some stuff I can't hear.

After a few seconds, a whirring sound vibrated through-out the platform and next thing I knew, we were already high up in the sky. I heard Dawn screaming, along with somebody else joining her.

"You know, May. For a girl who has a singing career, you're not letting out any nice notes now. Your screaming is as bad as a cat falling out of a fifty-story building, maybe even worse!" Drew smirked at me as I glared at him and resisted the urge to strangle him at the moment. Okay, I was screaming, but you don't have to be mean about it!

"You know, I'll just let that slide…" I muttered under my breath. He glanced at me then stared at Dawn's back with both brows raised. I'm thinking it's amusement but his face is emotionless, so I'm not so sure.

After a few more minutes of hearing Dawn's screaming and Mist's shouts of wanting her to shut up, the ride finally ended. When we got to the exit, I saw Dawn's hair all over the place and one of her yellow clips was slightly askew. Her lip was trembling and she was shivering every time anyone touches her. So, we led her to some small café that makes pizza and all those yummy fast food stuff everyone likes.

After treating Dawn and giving her some vanilla flavored ice cream, we went to the next attraction. And we found a small door and a sign on top of it reading: 'Movie Action!'. We shrugged and thought that Dawn should rest from the fast rides and entered and found three paths, each one being slightly high from the other ways.

Ash and I immediately raced to the first and lowest path with the others following right behind us. Well, they said the first is always the better one, but nobody said anything about the lowest one, so why not risk it?

As we reached the door, a sign said 'Please stay behind the yellow line.' We looked down and saw the yellow line and stepped back (Eh, we didn't see it the first time).

After a few minutes, people began to fill up some of the paths, especially the first path. As the last of the many people came in, the sirens that are at the top of each door glowed red and made noise and the door in front of us opened.

We walked in and found three batches of paths again, the end covered with a door with above it that reads: 'EXIT'. After all the people filed in, a woman in her mid-twenties smiled at us and said her greetings, "Oh hello, boys and girls and welcome to 'Movie Action!' Now, I'll say that all of you are wondering why we called it that, hm? Well, it's because all of you are gonna experience what people call 'movie magic' and directors call special effects!"

"Really? What kind of special effects?" Ash immediately asked her after hearing her say 'special effects'.

The woman smiled at him and continued, "Well, you watch a small film first, before you can experience such things. The movie will explain to you what can and will happen in the next room. After you watch the film, you will all be led through the doors on your right." She pointed to the door next to me. And to think, I thought it really was the exit. "And now, without further ado, I will start the film!" Then, she moved aside, to show the projector and a screen behind her.

The film started with a man walking around the small studio, talking about what special effects are and what it does. "And now to what happens now, you will be moving to the next and last room after this film. I'd like to tell you that today our special effects event is going to be a high-rated hurricane hitting New York City and everything that goes with it. You will experience this in a houseboat that is on sea or supposed to. I would like to warn you that you may get wet during the scene, especially the people in the first row. And now that the film is almost finished, I would like to tell you that I hope you enjoy the experience. Thank you." Then, the doors at the end of each row opened with a bang, automatically.

We went in and found ourselves with a door in front of us saying 'EXIT', then a little sign below it reading 'For sure'. Well, it's the exit for sure, right?

In front of us is what's supposed to be inside of a houseboat on sea. There's water just below the railings and in front of us. A wooden little dock holding a gasoline tank and a small lifeboat at the left corner was sitting on the water. A television stood in the middle of the windows, which are showing New York City. Okay, I thought we were in Florida?

Then a loud voice boomed, "Okay, people. Try not to lean so much to the railings or you'll drown in the water, so stand behind the yellow lines." Again, we looked down, saw the yellow line, and stepped back. "The windows showing New York City is just an illusion and nothing bad is happening to New York right now. Now, let's start it! Lights!" All the lights seem to go a little dim. "Camera!" Everybody was silent, you could hear a pin drop. "Movie Action!" Then, the TV started and the it turned on to the news.

"People of New York City! There has been a warning that a hurricane is coming our way! Though, we are unsure of what level it is, we still warn you to be ready for impact!" Then, the waters in near the New York City illusion became fiercer. Wind was vibrating through my ears.

The lady on the TV spoke again, "We have been told it is a high-rated hurricane that is coming our way! We advise you to take cover because anything could happen!" A big sign behind the lady reporter that read 'FINN'S' flew away.

Then, the mess started there. The lifeboat began swaying uncontrollably, the line holding it was near to ripping already. The windows were taken by the wind and the 'FINN'S' sign landed at the ceiling at the top of the television and the television went black. Some women screamed at the sight, including Dawn. After that, the lights at the ceiling near the sign exploded and one of them fell, hitting the dock, near the gasoline tank. The small wagon holding the gasoline tank rolled to a door at the end of the dock, leaving oil in its track and entering through the door. The exploding lights left some small electricity and that small spark landed on the oil. Fire began following the tank's trail. At the end of the trail, the tank and wagon exploded in a series of flames. Everyone felt the heat and more people screamed at the scene, including me, now. The water under it caught some of the flames. Then, some water splashed into us after it hit the dock.

It stayed like that until the loud voice boomed again, "Okay, that's enough." Then, the lights went back on. The door where the exploding tank was closed. The sign went up and the windows went back to their usual places. The waves of water stopped and the trail of flames was nothing now. The light that fell went up again and glowed like the others.

"Thank you for your time and enjoy the rest of the attractions!" The doors opened at the end of the sentence.

When we got out, we found ourselves shivering in all our wet-glory.

Well, it doesn't matter, since after that, we went to a large log ride that could also get us wet.

After that log ride, fans started screaming, so we had to run away and we found ourselves in front of a mummy-themed ride. The ride was a roller coaster ride with all the free-falls and fast adrenaline-rush galore and it's dark inside, so the fans wouldn't see us. The ride can hold four people in each row and each car holds three rows and there are two cars. So, count that and it's…

"It can hold 28 people in one round." Drew looked at the ride and frowned.

"Then, how do we divide ourselves?" I asked.

"We'll just divide ourselves in two groups, holding three. And one person can go in with each group," Mist answered me. So, we did what she said. Mist was in the first row of the first car with Ash and Paul, Mist in the middle of the two boys and another girl sitting next to Paul. Then, I'm left behind them with Dawn and Drew. I'm in the middle of them and a boy sat next to Dawn. The boy and girl seem to know each other well since they kept talking until the ride finally started.

The first 60 seconds of the ride wasn't all with adrenaline and stuff, yet, but it is creepy. Just some straight lines with something whispering just around the corner with each turn.

"Give it to me…" the whispering voice said. Then, we were falling down in fast speed. This is where the adrenaline-rush galore starts.

We were falling and turning in such fast speed. We hit ground a few minutes later. And we were moving forward quickly when it stopped abruptly and backtracked. I heard Mist giggle at the surprising move.

The cars spun a little to the right and made a thud as it stopped and moved again. But these time, a little bit slower. What we saw was scary. Fire bursting through the sides and water moving with us. And a screen in front of us holding a face of a mummy shouting at us, "I _will _get what I want!" And the mummy is part of the scary stuff. Instead of white sheets of paper around it, it's brown and rusted and its eyes are red, blood-red.

Then, another free-fall. This time a bit more surprising than the last one and much more speed. A few minutes with that, we were at the end of the ride now, Dawn still screaming and the mummy voice still whispering, "I_ will _get what is _mine_…"

When we got off, Dawn looked more unnerved than the last adrenaline-lined ride.

"Okay, now it's on! On to the 'Man VS Machine'!" Ash ran to the said-ride.

At that happy note, Dawn paled like she's seen her make-up equipment being run over by a large 10-wheeler truck.

The next thing happening is that we were already on the ride, me, Dawn and Paul all right next to each other with Dawn in the middle on the 'Human' side. Mist, Ash and Drew were at the 'Cyborg' side.

The ride goes like this; Human means the original roller coaster, the sitted one. Cyborg, on the other hand, means your feet are gonna dangle in the air with your hands on the safety equipment around your head. Both sides go around with near-clashing turns. So, people should really hold on. And good thing, Dawn was holding on, but too tightly.

When the coaster moved, Dawn let out a squeak like how a mouse might sound when caught by a cat. Then, after that, the screaming became more louder by every passing second. Well, I'm not annoyed, I'm also near to screaming like that, anyways. When the coaster fell, the other side went up and to the left while we went to the right. It went like that-both sides going opposite directions-for about a few minutes.

The thing was it's like we're gonna hit the other side but then, the coaster moves away from them and vice-versa. So, every time that happened, I would always see Drew's little smirk and hear Mist and Ash's WOOHOO's.

After a few minutes, both sides were in the same direction. I saw Drew and shouted, "How's that for not screaming!"

He just smirked at me and said, "I heard you when your coaster fell. It seems that two kitties are doing a duet with screeching voices."

I blushed when I remembered I did scream. I sent a glare at him. He just flicked his hair with a smirk. Then, we went to opposite sides again. The coaster landed on the platform with a thud and everyone aboard jumped off or, in Dawn's case, wobbled off.

Lucky for her, that was our last ride for the day and we went to where booths of mini-games and food were held. Mist bought me ice cream and cotton candy, as to our deal. Well, they didn't see me and Drew going at it at the rides, so I'm free.

"Oooh! What a cute Azumarill!" I heard Misty squeal. Pokemon are known to us, but they're only games, but Misty, Dawn, and I always liked Pokemon.

After a few tries on the Ball Toss, Ash won Misty the cute Azumarill doll. Okay, well, it wasn't that easy to win, since Ash kept on throwing the balls at us. But at the third try, he actually won it.

While they're praising Ash on his success, I was admiring this cute little Torchic doll. I saw Drew step up to the booth and ask for a try. The game was to pop three balloons and see if the paper inside was a winning prize. 20 balloons to hit and only three held winning prizes. Just getting one winning prize would get the Torchic, but I kept shut about that.

Drew threw the first dart and it hit a yellow balloon. A paper fell out and the host took it. The second dart whizzed through and found a green one, another paper fell. The third destroyed a red balloon just right at the corner; a paper fell out of it, too. The host took all the papers and gave them to Drew. He read each one and held them out to the host, who took them and walked towards the dolls, holding a hand out to show him that he could any of these. I watched Drew pick the Torchic doll and went over to me.

"Here. I don't need it." He shoved the doll into my hands and sauntered off with Ash and Paul, who were already saying good-bye, well, Ash is. Paul just waved.

I was stunned to say anything, but quickly gained back my voice and shouted, "Thanks, Drew!" He just held up a hand and walked off. I smiled at his retreating figure.

"Aw! Why don't I get a doll?" Dawn whined when she looked us over.

Mist and I giggled and left her whining at the exit.

"It's great that the fans didn't see us near the booths or we wouldn't have had these little cuties," Mist stated. I nodded in approval.

"So, May, did you break the deal while we were in there?" she asked me.

"N-no! I kept my part of the deal!" Way to go, May. How's that gonna convince Misty.

I sighed at her answer. "I hope so. I mean, he was nice to win you that cute doll, May." She pointed at the Torchic doll in my hands. "And wherever did you get that rose?" Rose? What rose? I looked at the doll and saw a rose sticking out from its beak.

I smiled at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, again, I tried to put some humor and romance in this chapter. I actually put in some Contestshipping by the end. <strong>

**And did you know? The attractions were based on real attractions. When I actually went to Singapore and the Universal Studios in there was great! Hey, I know there's a larger one in the US, but I don't have a lot of money to go there.**

**I know it's kind of a filler but I need to put in the amusement park, since you have to know what happened to the deal. **

**Review, people! I need inspiration to go on in this story. And if I can't... eh... I won't be able to update this anymore.**

**And actually, starting today, I'll update this once or, hopefully, twice or more a week. Since, I have school in a few days, and I mean _few._**

**Anyways, bye-bye! Love you, people! Always!**

**Jay-**


	4. Record and play

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I couldn't use the laptop on the weekdays because of all the homework and quizzes. Did you know that we have a quiz every day in a week? **

**And I'm working on my new story. Because I can't help but be tempted to do it! Please check it out and review it please!**

**Alright. I don't own Pokemon and any of the wonderful songs below. I'd be popular by now if I did. **

**Chapter up!**

* * *

><p><em>BRI-I-I-I-NG! R-I-I-I-I-NG!<em>

The ringing of the alarm clock really annoyed May and she literally punched it to the wall, breaking it to pieces. She immediately pulled the blankets over her head after silencing the annoying clock. But unfortunately, it wasn't the clock that was ringing, it was her phone. She grabbed the phone with an annoyed look plastered on her face. The caller was a person going by the name Leah.

"What?" May answered in a tired tone.

"May! Where are you? I've been looking for you for the past few minutes!" Leah's distressed tone echoed through her ears.

"And why are you looking for me?"

"You're gonna be late for the recording of your new song! And right now, you only have… a few minutes, I mean, five." May's eyes widened at the realization.

"Oh, no… I actually forgot!" May ran to her closet.

She heard a sigh from the other side of the call. "You know, being your manager makes me really busy. Oh, and I'd like a raise, please."

May just rolled her eyes as she stuffed a yellow tank top and a red blazer into her arms. "I feel _so_ flattered. And I'm not the one giving you your salary. So don't expect a raise."

"Fine, fine. Just be sure to get here with lyrics memorized and a beautiful singing voice."

"Alright. See you later, Leah." She hung up.

She changed to a sparkly yellow tank top with a red blazer covering its corners and blue skinny jeans and black sandals.

She ran to the recording studio after strapping her bag onto her shoulder.

She immediately saw Leah standing outside the studio. Leah wore a green blazer and a yellow tank top with golden stars on the lower right corner underneath it and a pair of blue jeans covering the top of her white heels.

"May! You came here at the last minute! Let's go before the technical people get mad!" Leah hastily grabbed May and ran to the elevator. She pressed the number 7 and the elevator immediately moved up after a small '_Ding!'._

After the second the elevator door opened automatically, Leah was already dragging May behind her. When they got there, May panted and fell down on her knees. She was too exhausted to do anything for anything at the moment, well, except breathing.

"I'm sorry we're late! I'll take all the blame, even though my client here slept in! I-" Leah rambled.

"Woah there, missy! Don't worry. You're not really late. They aren't even done yet." He gestured to the two people inside the recording room. A girl and a boy about a year before May's age, both singing their hearts out. May's ears perked up at the beautiful melody.

_Just a kiss on the lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No, I don't wanna push too far_

May stood up, a light feeling coursed up her body as she listened more to the soothing voices of the teens singing in the recording room.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might,_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright…_

_Oooh ooh oooh…_

_Let's do this right_

_With just a kiss goodnight…~_

_With a kiss good night…_

_A kiss good night…_

"Okay! That wrapped things up! We're done for today," the technical man told the two teens inside the recording room. The two just nodded back and smiled at each other.

When they got out, Leah and another woman walked up to them.

"Great job, you two. You made your voices so… _real_ in that song. I'm astonished! I'm seeing you two grow up!"

"Leah's right. I'm sure your song will get into the Top Charts." The woman smiled at the two teens.

The boy smiled as the girl grinned. They hugged the woman and Leah.

"Oh, I want you two to meet my client, May." Leah gestured to May after getting out of the hug.

Both heads turned to May with curious faces.

"Hi there! Nice to meet you! I'm May!" May held out her hand to the two.

"Hey! I know you! You're the one that got second in the Top Charts last week! You were fantastic!" The girl grinned at May and ran towards her.

"My name's Janeah! It's a pleasure meeting you, Miss May!" She cheerfully shook May's hand. "And this is Jayden, my partner!" Janeah gestured to the boy behind her.

"You can call me Jay, though." Jayden smiled at May. The innocent smile melted May as she looked at both teens. She assumed that Janeah is more of an outgoing person than Jayden and Jayden is a bit shy than Janeah.

"Hey, I think I saw you two from somewhere…" Dawn's head popped out from behind May. May jumped three feet into the air at the sudden motion.

"Dawn! Don't do that!" May screamed at the blunette.

"Don't do what?" Dawn asked innocently.

"May, you're up next." May sighed and went inside the recording room. When she was inside, she saw all the people from earlier looking at her eagerly. Janeah and Jayden had hands on the window, eagerly watching her, Dawn and the others just behind them.

May put the headphones over her head and positioned near the microphone. She saw the technical man raise his hand and count from one to three. The music started after the third finger appeared. And May started.

_I didn't know what I would find_

_When I went looking for a reason_

_I know, I didn't read between the lines_

_And baby, I've got nowhere to go_

May glanced at the two kids leaning on the window and smiled at them. They grinned back at her.

_I tried to take the road less travelled by_

_But nothing seems to work the first few times_

_Am I right?_

Leah and the woman looked at her eagerly as she went to the chorus.

_So, how could I ever try to be better_

_Nobody ever lets me in_

_And I can still see you, this ain't best view_

_On the outside looking in_

_I've been on a lot of lonely places_

_But I've never been on the outside_

Dawn held a thumbs-up as May glanced at her. May smiled at her encouraging gesture and continued.

_You saw me there but never knew_

_That I would give it up to be_

_A part of this,_

_A part of you_

_And now it's all too late so you see_

_You could have helped if you had wanted to_

_But no one notices until it's too late to do anything_

May smiled as she started on the chorus again.

_How could I ever try to be better_

_Nobody ever lets me in_

_And I can still see you, this ain't the best view_

_On the outside looking in_

_I've been on a lot of lonely places _

_But I've never been on the outside_

She grinned as she felt the urge to dance around the room but she resisted it. She didn't want to break any of the instruments and appliances inside. So, she just bopped from side to side with the beat.

_Oh yeah~_

She glanced at the window and saw the two younger teens looking at her with eagerness and admiration.

_How could I ever try to be better_

_Nobody ever lets me in_

_But I can still see you, this ain't the best view_

_On the outside looking in_

_I've been on a lot of lonely places_

_But I've never been on the outside_

_Ooooh oh Ooooh…_

_Ooh oooh~_

May sighed and slowly took the headphones off. She was a bit disappointed that the song was over but she was happy to see her friends going over to her. Janeah immediately hugged her after she got out of the room. Jayden smiled genuinely at her and Dawn grinned. Leah was looking impressed while the woman was clapping.

The woman went to me. "Hello there, May. We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Annilyn, a friend of Leah and the manager of Janeah and Jayden." She held out her hand.

May took her hand and shook it. "Nice meeting you Miss Annilyn."

"Oh, and it's alright to call me Annilyn. No need to be formal." She smiled at May. May just smiled back and looked at the technical man.

He nodded at her and said, "That's all for the moment, people! The studio is going for a lunch break."

"We should go get lunch." Leah and Annilyn walked to the elevator door.

"But we wanna go play at the arcade!" Janeah and Jayden and May whined. But Janeah's and May's stomachs rumbled and Jayden's followed soon after theirs. Our managers raised their eyebrows at us. "Or maybe we should go eat at McDonald's?" We laughed nervously. Dawn giggled at us and pressed the elevator button. The elevator doors opened and we went in.

"You know, I still have a familiar vibe around you two." Dawn eyed Janeah and Jayden as we rode down the elevator.

"Really?" Janeah asked. "Have we ever met before?" Jayden continued.

'Wow, they're really made to be partners,' May thought.

"Wow, you guys are really made to be partners," Dawn repeated May's thoughts. May just sighed at her.

They walked out the elevator and the doors of the studio. They walked towards the small mall next to the studio.

"Hey! I know! You're the guys that were at the roller coaster at the amusement park, right? The mummy-themed one," May asked the two.

"Yep! But we didn't notice you guys…"

Then, Dawn perked up from her thinking position. "I know! Were you the ones at that scary roller coaster that had mummies and stuff in it at the amusement park?"

If the partners were in an anime, they'd sweatdrop at Dawn's statement. "Uh… Yeah." Jayden looked at Dawn weirdly while Janeah looked at her like she'd grown more than one head.

May just sighed at her friend's antics. But May was sure she had fun at that morning as she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Anybody noticed I used Third Person's POV in this chapter? If you did, then please answer my question in a review, even those who didn't.<strong>

**Question: Am I better on using Third than First? If yes, I would write using the Third POV. If not, then, I would continue writing with the First POV.**

**Anybody know the songs? Answer it correctly in a review, and I'll give you a cookie and a cupcake! You pick. (Imaginary is good, too.)**

**And I'll be honest. I loved writing Janeah and Jayden in the story. They're cool and if you join them together, you'll get my personality. But not my real name.**

**Okay! Any opinions and suggestions? Please, oh please, state them in a review! **

**So... Review! **

**Jay-**


	5. Alliance

**I'm so so sorry for the late update! I was so busy with homework and stuff. Please forgive me! **

**Johnny: Eh... Redcrystaljay21 does not own Pokemon or any of the songs below.**

**Enjoy! Chapter up!**

* * *

><p>"Wait up!"<p>

May was running behind the two younger teens, already panting and out of breath. Janeah and Jayden giggled at May's desperate position.

"You should be a bit faster, Miss May!" and "And a bit steadier, too!" were what May heard after their giggles. May groaned in annoyance but she smiled at the two younger teens. They reminded her of when she was young; she was playing with her brother Max. Max, the one who left to study world history after taking up computer science in a high-class school. Max, the brother who is younger but is definitely the know-it-all in the family. Max, the sibling she has missed so much, even though they mostly fight when seeing each other. She smiled at her memory of him; wearing the glasses that makes him look like a geek, the blue hair he got from their father, and his smart talk that he uses every time to annoy May.

"Uh, Miss May?"

"Are you alright?"

May snapped back from her trance and looked at the two curious faces in front of her. She smiled at them.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just remembered something is all."

The two faces looked more curious than earlier.

"Really?"

"What did you remember?"

"Is it nice?"

"Is it something you love?"

May smiled at their guesses, each one correct in some way.

"Well, you can say that. It's nice and it's about somebody, not something, I love." The partners' eyes seemed to sparkle before her.

"Really?"

"Is it a boyfriend of yours?"

May's head snapped to the one who asked the last question. Janeah just smiled innocently with Jayden looking as if he was thinking. Then, he perked up.

"What is it, Jay?" May asked.

"Do you feel like you forgot something? It's been bothering me for the past few minutes."

Janeah looked thoughtful after she heard the question. "Yeah. Now that you mention it."

"Do we have anything to record this afternoon?"

May's eyes widened in realization. "We totally forgot about Dawn's recording!"

"Uh, what?" Janeah's right eyebrow went up. She was about to ask Jayden what May meant when she suddenly felt the wind slapping her in the face. May was already hastily running with her hands on the partners' collars.

"Where are we going?" Janeah asked but May didn't hear because of thinking about being late and Dawn's shrieking voice.

"I think we're going to the studio," Jayden said thoughtfully as he saw the park they were playing at earlier going smaller and smaller.

"How did you know?" Janeah looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"May said something about being late at Dawn's recording."

"Really?" Janeah blinked twice. Jayden just sighed.

"Dawn!" May shouted once they got out of the elevator. They saw Dawn talking to the technical man from their recordings earlier. Annilyn, Leah, and Solidad were all looking at May.

"We're back, Leah!"

"Hello, Annilyn."

"Hi, Ms. Solidad! … Ms. Solidad?" May looked at Solidad in shock while Solidad just smiled.

"Hello to you, too, May."

May blinked thrice and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"For me." May gaped at Drew who just appeared beside Solidad.

Drew just smirked at May. "You know, you look like a fish out of water. Do you want some?" he said arrogantly while holding out a glass of water.

May fumed at the water. "I don't want some!"

Drew raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Really? You were panting when you got out of the elevator. And I was even nice to offer you some water to quench your thirst."

Before May could retort, Dawn immediately interrupted. "Hey, guys! Wish me luck!"

May forced the corners of her lips to go up. "Yeah. I will!"

"Yeah!" Janeah appeared behind May while Jayden just appeared next to Drew.

"Ack! You two! Stop scaring me!" May nearly jumped 3 feet into the air.

Jayden stared at her from beside the composed Drew. "But I wasn't even next to you."

"You know, I like this kid." Drew smirked as he heard what Jayden said. He crouched low to meet the younger of the two's eyes. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Jayden. You can call me Jay, though." Jayden shrugged as he said his answer.

"Alright, Jay. What do you say we form an alliance?"

"Drew, where are you going with this?" May asked in curiosity and concern for Jay. She didn't want Jay to be influenced by Drew. Now, that's terrible! Well, for her, anyways.

"Well, okay."

Drew stood up after he heard Jay's answer. "I bet that Jay here and me would be better than you."

May turned red with anger. "Well, we'll show you! Janeah and I will beat you!"

"Alright. I engage a competition. We'll know about the consequences of the loser after the competition is done." Janeah and Jayden just blinked and stared back and forth between the two competing teens.

"Uh… huh?" Janeah muttered questionably to Jayden.

"A competition?" Jayden looked on to the older teens' bickering.

"Good! It's set!" May said. Drew just smirked.

"Let's start!" Everyone turned to the recording room. They saw Dawn in there putting her headphones on, getting ready for the recording.

"Alright!"

The song started. It started with a sci-fi beat.

_This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see_

_Spit it out 'cause I'm dying for company_

_I notice that you got it_

_You notice that I want it_

_You know that I can take it to the-the next level, baby_

Everyone knew Dawn's songs can get smooth and they watched her sing more.

_If you want this good ish_

_Sicker than the remix_

_Baby, let me blow your mind tonight_

Dawn spun her head around and continued to the chorus.

_I can't take it- take it- take no more_

_Never felt like- felt like this before_

_Come on get me- get me on the floor_

_DJ what you- what you waiting for?_

And here we go to the repeating stuff again.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh -oooh!_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh -oooh…_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh -oooh!_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh -oooh…_

May looked at the two young teens by the side looking at Dawn with admiration. She smiled at the sight. Then, she thought about her competition with Drew. She busily thought on what the song should be about. She quickly snapped back to the real world after hearing Dawn's voice go louder.

_See the sunlight_

_We ain't stoppin'_

_Keep on dancing 'till the world ends_

_If you feel it, let it happen_

_Keep on dancing 'till the world ends_

_(World ends)_

_(World ends)_

_(World ends…)_

"Alright! That's a done day, people!" the technical man shouted.

"Was I great or what?" Dawn ran to May and hugged her.

"You were great, Dawn!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm sure you'll get in the Charts!"

"Aw… I'm so flattered! You embarrass me!" Dawn blushed and waved her hand at them. The others just looked at like they were gonna sweatdrop at any moment.

"Alright! Now, what kind of song could fit us well, Janeah?"

"I don't know. Let's think about tomorrow. I'm tired." Janeah yawned.

"Okay then. You go have your sleep. Let's just talk about it tomorrow at my house." May smiled.

"Alright…"

"See ya, Miss May…"

"Good night!"

May grinned at the two younger teens and waved them good-bye. She caught Drew's eyes and they stared with determination shining in their eyes. May smirked. She will win in this competition. She was so pumped up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's not much. I'll try to make the next one better. <strong>

**Please state your opinions and suggestions in a review. I accept criticism since I'm still a bit young.**

**Review! **

**Jay-**


	6. Make, Make, Make

**I deeply, deeply, deeply apologize for the late update! I was so busy with all those exams and being in high school is a lot more harder than I thought it would be. Especially with no tutor. Please forgive me! **

**Jayden: Redcrystaljay21 does not own any of the songs and characters below. Except for me, Janeah, and Johnny.**

**Good thing I didn't put you in this chapter. Or else I don't have anyone else I don't own to say the disclaimer.**

**Jayden: =raises eyebrow= Right.**

**...Anyways! I musn't keep you waiting long! Now chapter up!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, people of the world! Welcome again to The Top Charts! This week, we got some new entries to get hooked on! Now let's start on number 20. This song's as new as yesterday but not literally! Enough to be in the Top 20-"<p>

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

May's attention was averted from Johnny on the TV to the knocking on the door but May thought that the knocking seem to be like someone is trying to open the door by ramming it with a big rock pillar. So, she stood up and went to the door. She was surprised to see a small girl knocking - or in May's words, ramming- the door.

"Miss May! Am I late?" The small girl that's mostly known as Janeah panted.

May blinked and looked at the younger girl curiously. "Uh, no. You're actually pretty early."

"Really?" Janeah frowned at her wristwatch. "I thought you told me to go here after lunch."

May looked at her own watch and raised an eyebrow when she saw it was only 11 in the morning.

"Yeah. But I haven't even eaten my lunch yet." May frowned.

Janeah just blinked and said, "You eat late, huh?" Then, she grinned. "Alright. I'll just get used to it!"

"Uh… Okay." May just looked at Janeah curiously. Then, opened door wider for the younger girl to enter.

"Oh! You're watching The Top Charts! Please, let me watch with you!" Janeah was already eye to eye with Johnny after May closed the door.

"Janeah, I think you should sit on the couch and not get yourself blind," May told the girl in front of the TV. "Do you want some iced tea?"

"Yes, please!" Janeah replied without looking once at May. May just sighed and went to the kitchen to get the said drink.

After May came out from the kitchen, holding a tray with two glasses of iced tea, she noticed that Janeah was sitting on the couch and watching the TV in excited eyes.

Janeah noticed May as the older girl walked towards her. "Oh, May, you missed some parts of the show! The 15th song will end in a few seconds!" May looked at the TV screen and the younger girl was right. The number 15 was on the top left corner and the song's name appeared on the lower left, indicating that it's almost finished.

"And that's number 15, folks! Ain't it great? Enough for a 3 minute break, I say! We'll be back soon with the Top Charts!" Johnny pumped his arm up with a piece sign as the screen played to the break.

May looked at Janeah. "Any ideas?"

Janeah looked confused and tilted her head to the side while nibbling a cookie she got from the tray May brought to the living room. "Ideas?"

"Yeah. For our song, remember?" May raised an eyebrow at her.

Janeah pondered for a moment, then nodded in realization. "Right."

"So, any ideas?"

"How about something upbeat? People today like fast and catchy stuff." Janeah tapped her pointing finger on her chin.

"Sure! So, we got the beat. What about the melody, tempo, and such?"

"Uh…" Janeah just scratched her head as May sighed.

"Let's think it out, alright?" May looked expectantly at the younger girl. Janeah nodded and pointed at the TV.

"Folks! We're back with the Top Charts! And we'll continue to where we left off. Now, we're riding the road with Numbah 14!" Johnny said while riding a small car that could be found in arcades and children playtime places. May and Janeah laughed at the man on the TV's antics.

After half an hour, the two were already watching numbah- like how Johnny says it – 5. May yawned.

"I'll get more snacks," she said, nodding at the tray emptied of contents. "How does bread with ham and cheese sound?" May went to the kitchen after seeing Janeah's grin of approval.

Johnny appeared on the screen after the string of melody from the latest song streamed through the TV's speakers. "And that's how we spice it up in number 5! Now, let's greet our number 4 song on the charts! A song enough to pump up a party, 'More', sung by _**the**_ Blue of Pallet!" The screen turned black and a girl that looked like May's friend of a dancer, Leaf appeared in the middle of the screen with her head down.

Blue bopped to beat while the spotlight was circling around her.

_I want more…_

Blue, then swayed her hips as the sound grew louder.

_Yeah... Yeah…_

_Yeah…~_

She walked like a model around the screen, the spotlights still circling the stage. With every beat of the song, she took one big stepped and bopped her whole body with it.

_Friday night and,_

_We're just talkin'_

She stopped in the middle of the screen again, this time, with her back facing the camera.

_Stars are crushing in the sky_

_Burnin' just for you and I_

With every syllable, she bopped her body to her right, holding a microphone that was in front her.

_We don't need to,_

_Over-think this_

She switched her bopping to her left on the next stanza, now with her hand snapping with the beat and her body.

_Nothing's gonna bring us down_

_Show them what we're all about_

Blue circled the stage again, the spotlights, now, following her from both sides.

_All the way_

_One hundred one percent_

_Touchdown_

_We're gonna kill it,_

_Lead the pack,_

_Gon' take this town!_

Blue spinned to face the camera in a second. As her body fully faced the camera, the spotlights clashed together to make a ray of rainbow colors fall on her, giving her a pop diva look.

_Let's go_

_What'cha wanna wait for_

_Let's take_

_Everything we ask for_

She raised her hand high above her head while she skipped towards the right side of the screen. The chorus was enough to grab May's attention to the screen.

_Come on, turn it up_

_Let's tell the world what we want_

_More, more, more_

The Leaf look-alike then ran towards the right side of the screen, the spotlights following her.

_Let's go_

_Take over the dance floor_

_You'll be mine_

_And I will be yours_

She made her way towards the center this time, just as May's brain started to work and ideas popped up in her head for Janeah and her song.

_Come on, let it play_

_And let me hear you say_

_More, more, more_

May pondered over the ideas and lyrics. It can be about going all out and encouraging people. Yeah, that can work. Now, all that is needed to do is how to make the song a duet.

_Come on, everybody_

_Let's go party 'till they kick us out now_

_I don't care~_

Blue was getting near to the camera with every beat, her feet following a pattern while the spotlights showed her the way.

_Once we get it started_

_We won't stop until we get it all out_

_Take me there_

_Take me there~_

She was already 8 feet away from the camera until she skipped back to the middle of the stage.

_Let's go_

_What'cha wanna wait for_

_Let's take_

_Everything we ask for_

She leaned to her right after skipping to the middle of the screen, a fist pumped to the ceiling.

_Come on, turn it up_

_Let's tell the world what we want_

_More, more, more_

Blue leaned to the left, a hand held up to be seen by people watching the show.

_Let's go_

_Take over the dance floor_

_You'll be mine and I will be yours_

She straightened up and her index finger was facing the camera, the spotlights making her look like she's in a disco bar.

_Come on and let it play_

_And let me hear you say_

_More, more, more_

Blue spun until the music ended and her head was down, her body facing the camera, her index finger now pointing to the ceiling, the microphone leaning with her to the right, and a white spotlight shining behind her, making her look so mysterious and shadowy.

"I got it!" May perked up after the Blue and the stage disappeared and were replaced by Johnny in his usual blue jacket, brown t-shirt, and light brown khaki pants. Janeah glanced at her with a questioning look.

"Got what?" the younger of the two asked.

"I know what to do to our song! Wait here. I'll go get some paper and pencils. Open my laptop for me." May nodded at the notebook-like laptop on the table next to the couch before going up the stairs.

Janeah reached for the laptop and found the power button easily. Well, that's what she was told. Nothing else. But then, what will happen when the power went out? What will she do next? Janeah stared at the power button that was blinking, indicating that the power will go out in a few minutes. What does a person do for a laptop to charge up again? She perked up a bit. Right, a charger! Now, to look for the so called cord… She stared at the pile of cords on the right corner of the room. Janeah sighed. Great. Opening the laptop is easy. But keeping it open is, by far, hard!

Upstairs, May was busy looking for her guitar. Finding the papers and pencils were easy. They were just right on her desk, where she would always write songs. The guitar, on the other hand, wasn't where she thought she kept it.

After half an hour of searching, she gave up and went downstairs. She didn't find her guitar, but she can always count on her laptop for back-up. Surely, Janeah can open her laptop. It's as easy as walking. But what greeted her downstairs was Janeah trapped in the bundle of cords, the cords tangling and wrapping around her body, making her look like a mummy.

"Janeah!" May quickly went over to help the younger girl. After removing the cords, May sighed. "Opening the laptop isn't as hard as I see it. I don't even think entangling yourself in cords are needed to open a laptop."

"But it's needed to keep the laptop open! I just didn't know which cord it was," Janeah countered.

"But the charger is on the table, too." Janeah immediately looked at the table. May was right, the charger was on the table. Janeah dumbfoundedly stared at the table while May took the charger and plugged her laptop with it.

They set up to work after that. And after a few hours, they finished, and it was already 5 in the afternoon.

"I should go home now. Jayden might need company when he comes back and I'm cooking dinner today. Thanks, May! Hope our song goes great!" Janeah grinned at the older girl and waved good-bye.

May smiled and waved back. "Right. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" With that, Janeah ran off. May closed the door and cleaned the mess they had made while working on their song.

After that, she ate dinner with her manager that came home after Janeah went home. Leah was with Solidad and Annilyn the whole day, having their day-off.

They both went to sleep soon after, feeling tired and sleepy. May yawned and said good-night to Leah before heading to bed. May smiled after remembering everything that had happened to her on that day. She was still smiling when she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're back to my author's note.<strong>

**Jayden: Yeah, and and I wanna eat my dinner now...**

**It's still early! Wait a minute! **

**Jayden: =pouts= Fine...**

**Anyways, I lack inspiration, people! I need more reviews! And, just for this chapter and two more, I need a number of reviews. For the next chapter to come out, I think the minimum amount is 3. And please, don't be mad at me. I need this for more inspiration. It's a bit hard to write a story with no inspiration.**

**Jayden: =blink= You don't get enough reviews?**

**Yeah, what does it look like?**

**Jayden: ...Oh, nothing. **

**Next, I have a poll up. I need some answers for that poll. It is needed for up-coming stories. So, please look it up and vote!**

**Jayden: And the songs that were recently used in the story are as follows:**

**_What's my Name? -by Rihanna _(Chapter 1 )**

**_Who Says - by Selena Gomez _**(Chapter 1 )****

**_DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love Again - by Usher_ ( Chapter 1 )**

**_Just a Kiss - by Lady Antebellum_ (Chapter 4 )**

**_The Outside - by Taylor Swift _(Chapter 4 )**

**_'Till the World Ends - by Britney Spears _(Chapter 5 )**

**_More - by Selena Gomez _(Chapter 6 )**

**And you know what's next!**

**Jayden: REVIEW!**

**Yeah, Review! **

**-Jay**


	7. You can now skip this author's note!

I know this might be very disappointing for you people, after leaving you guys for more than 3 months, but… This is not a chapter. Just a small author's note. And I deeply apologize for that. I know I've always have excuses to cover myself up for late updates, but every excuse is real. And now, it's because my class is holding a play this week, and we're putting all our efforts into it. And then… I have writer's block, the big 'apple of discord' or reason for my late updates.

I'm writing this author's note, to ask if any of you that would like me to go on with this story and have any ideas for the next chapter, please PM me or review your ideas. I like to go on with this story but… without the 'rising action' for this story, I can't go on. The next chapter's supposed to be showing something before they see who won the contest and after their recordings of their songs. I've already planned the climax and conclusion. I want to finish this story, so I can start patching up my other stories. And I always think about this story, but still, no ideas.

And I'll also be replying to your reviews.

_Looketh_ – Yeah! See what songs they're gonna use!

_Lovelovergrl_ – Alright. I'll try to make the other chapters more exciting!

_Iheartitachiuchiha_ – Thanks for giving me ideas for songs! I'll use some of them if it fits the situation! And thanks for the compliment!

Now, PLEEEASE help! PM me and review your ideas! So, I can update!

-Jay

The review button should be somewhere…

Under…

Here…


	8. Up All Night

**Yahoo! I'm back! Well, after leaving you guys for about 5 months. Yeah... I should really start writing. And I did! I finally updated! And now it's summer! In here, I guess. And I must tell you that in April and May, I'm not gonna be updating, because I'm gonna go on a study tour to Beijing! So, just a heads up!**

**Then, The Hunger Games! Woohoo! I'm so excited! Oh and Happy Birthday to Yellow from Pokemon Special! **

**And now, I must thank all those people who reviewed. Thank you for giving me ideas, wanting me to continue this story, or just plain reviewing! Thank you so much! But I must thank Fprmr1 for giving me this idea! So, I dedicate this chapter to you! You go, girl! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the songs in the story.**

**(I recommend playing 'Up All Night' by One Direction while reading this chapter.)**

**Now, on to the chapter! Oh, how I missed saying that (or typing that)! XD **

* * *

><p><strong>~Jayden and Drew's day~<strong>

"Hah! In your face, Ashy-boy!"

"That's not fair, Gary! You pushed me off the couch!" The answer came from under the said couch.

Paul rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why I'm here…"

Ash stood up from the ground and sat on the farther side of the couch, a bit conscious to Gary's tricks. "Aw, Paul! Lighten up a bit! Or you could just stop with the glaring- Hey! Will you stop with the pushing and get away from me!" Ash glared at Gary who was already right next to him.

Gary just smirked, eyes still on the screen on the TV. "Sorry, Ashy-boy! But that's how I roll!"

Ash answered with a glare. "Yeah, cheater!" Then, he looked back at the TV and saw that his character has fallen out of the stage, since they were playing Smash Brawl. "Hey! You're gonna get that!"

"Oh, why don't you just keep your eyes on the game, then!"

If Jayden were in an anime, he'd surely sweatdrop at this scene. He was trying to keep a level head to write a song with Drew, but he was constantly put out of his thoughts with the shouting.

But Drew had already had it. "HEY! Stop shouting or I'll throw you two out of the house!" Drew shouted at the two playing with his Wii, almost crushing his pencil.

Jayden sighed. He and Drew were at Drew's house to write a song for their competition with May and Janeah. But then Gary and Ash came, with Ash dragging Paul behind him, and said they were here for the boys' weekly sleepover. Drew didn't even have any time to say anything when they just pushed their way in. And, now this.

"Drew, my bro! Can you get me a drink, preferably iced tea?" Gary called from the couch.

"Me, too!" Ash added.

"Why don't you get them yourselves!" Drew was really near his breaking point now.

"Aw, come on now, Drew! You can't make me!"

"Watch me!"

Gary sighed dejectedly. "Fine. After this game, though!"

"Like I freakin' care! Just tone down! We're writing a song here!"

"Fine, fine! Sheesh! What's gotten up your wrong side today, eh, Drew?"

"I don't think you should be asking that question now, Gary," Jayden quietly answered.

"Oh alright! Oh shoot! ASH!"

"What?"

"You made me fall off the stage!"

"Oh, sorry, Gary! But that's how I roll!" Ash shot back, using the same words Gary used before.

Jayden sighed. Yep. This is gonna be a looong day…

**~After hours... (Yay! Timeskip!)~**

"Argh! After all that time, we didn't even get anything yet!" Drew ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"And with Katy Perry playing, too." Jayden sadly looked at the iPod repeatedly playing Katy Perry's 'The One That Got Away'.

Drew sighed irritably. "If only those guys weren't that noisy."

"Hey, Drew?"

"WHAT?" Ash cringed back. Jayden winced.

"Uh, what's happened?"

"We're trying to write a song here, you-!" Jayden pulled Drew back to stop him from pounding Ash.

"Really? Well, why didn't you say so!" Jayden looked at him weirdly while still holding Drew back, who was getting angrier. Paul sighed and muttered, "Idiot."

"Well then, we'll help ya!" He grabbed Paul and Gary. "Not exactly help with the song writing. But something like inspiration."

"Can I leave now?" Paul asked, not wanting to be a part of this.

"No!" Then, Ash lit up. "How about you start?"

"No."

"Aw, come on, Paul!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please, with cherry on top?"

"No."

"Fine." Ash sighed. "I don't even know why you won't accept that."

"Because I don't like it, stupid."

"Now, now, Paul. I'll start instead, but you'll have to follow up afterwards."

"Hn," came the answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's star-"

"Wait! Before that, can somebody please turn off the iPod? Katy Perry sounds like an old woman now that you've played her about a hundred times already!" Gary pointed at said iPod.

"Uh, Gary? It was only played 20 times." Jayden said, looking through the iPod, and pausing the song.

"Whatever."

"Anyways," Ash cleared his throat. Then, he suddenly broke into a song.

_Ash: It feels like we've been livin' in fast-forward_

_Another moment passing by _

He looked at Paul and jerked his head, signalling him to follow up. Paul sighed, but complied, nonetheless.

_Paul: The party's ending, but it's now or never_

_Nobody's going home tonight_

Paul glared at Ash while he said his lines. And he was right. Ash wasn't gonna make him go home. Ash ignored Paul and sang next.

_Ash: Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_

Everyone smiled at that. Katy Perry _was_ on replay.

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_People going all the way, yeah, all the way_

Everyone's smiles turned into glares. Did they _look_ like they were going all the way? Jayden, the only one not glaring, sighed. But Ash just continued singing.

_I'm still wide awake!_

Then, he grabbed Drew's pencil, which earned a 'hey!' from the greenhead, and held it near his mouth, acting like it's a microphone.

_I wanna stay up all night,_

_and jump around until we see the sun!_

He started jumping continuously on the couch. Gary, who was annoyed because he was sitting on the couch, swiped his hand on Ash's feet while he was in the midst of jumping, and grabbed the pencil. Ash groaned. Gary smirked and sang onto the pencil.

_Gary: I wanna stay up all night,_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one!_

Right after Gary finished his lines, Ash smacked the pencil out of his hands. The pencil flew through the air and landed on Paul. Everyone looked at him expectantly, so he sighed and took the pencil and continued the song.

_Paul: Hold on to the feeling, _

_And don't let it go_

Paul then gave the pencil to its rightful owner, who happily took it and sang.

_Drew: 'Cause we got the floor now,_

_Get out of control_

Ash and Gary leapt at Drew to get the pencil. Drew defended and threw the pencil up into the air, and Jayden caught the pencil. He smiled a bit and held the pencil near his lips.

_Jayden: I wanna stay up all night,_

_And do it all with you_

Everyone grinned at that. Then, Ash and Gary remembered the pencil, and lunged at Jayden. Jayden yelped and let go of the pencil. Ash caught the pencil before it hit the ground and laughed at Gary triumphantly.

_Ash: Up all night, like this, all night, hey!_

He gestured for everyone to join him. And they did reluctantly.

_All: Up all night, like this, all night-_

_Ash: **Hey!**_

_All: Up all night!_

Everyone's head turned to Ash, who shouted the word. He was by the table, looking a bit dizzy. He was tackled to the table by Gary, who was now sitting on the couch and was turned to them, holding the pencil.

_Gary: Don't even care about the table breaking_

Drew glared at him and shouted, "That table was my father's favorite!" Gary only snickered in response and the others laughed at bit.

_We only wanna have a laugh_

Then, his face turned dreamy, and was now holding his head with his hands. Jayden looked at Drew questioningly. Drew muttered, "Probably Leaf."

_I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing,_

_I hope she wanna kiss me back_

And with that, the pencil fell from Gary's hands while he was daydreaming. The pencil rolled to Drew, who snatched it up.

_Drew: Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_

_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

_People going all the way, yeah, all the way_

_I'm still wide awake!_

Drew smirked, since he knew that those words were now true. Then, Ash motioned for everyone to start singing. And surprisingly, everyone did without hesitating.

_All: I wanna stay up all night, _

_And jump around until we see the sun_

_I wanna stay up all night,_

_And find a girl and tell she's the one_

_Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go_

'_Cause we got the floor now,_

_Get out of control_

_I wanna stay up all night,_

_And do it all with you_

Everyone sang this with either smiles or smirks. Ash then, started pumping his fist to the air with the beat.

_All: Up all night, like this, all night, hey!_

_Up all night, like this, all night, hey!_

_Up all night!_

Jayden was happily smiling and singing along, 'til he felt a long, thin, thing on his hand. He looked at it to find that it was the pencil. He looked up at Drew, who was smirking at him. He smiled back.

_Jayden: Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_

Everyone joined in the bridge while Ash added something new.

_Ash: We're gonna wanna stay up all night_

Jayden smiled and continued.

_Jayden: DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

Everyone then realized they should join in, and sang with Ash. Jayden gave the pencil back to Drew, who gave him another smirk and another infamous flip of his hair.

_All: We're gonna wanna stay up all night_

_Up all night_

_Up all night_

_We're gonna wanna stay up all night_

Drew then brought the pencil to his lips and smirked.

_Drew: Night~_

Everyone smirked at him. Ash was the first to sing and start the chorus.

_Ash: I wanna stay-_

Ash jumped and slid through the floor. Then, everyone joined in the last part.

_All: Up all night,_

_And jump around until we see the sun_

_I wanna stay up all night,_

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one (Gary: she's the one~)_

_Hold on to the feeling,_

_And don't let it go_

'_Cause we got the floor now,_

_Get out of control_

_I wanna stay up all night,_

_And do it all with you (Jayden: Do it all with you~)_

Everyone grinned and started finishing the song.

_All: Up all night, like this, all night, hey!_

_Up all night like this all night, hey!_

_(Drew: O-oh! Niiight~)_

_Up all night! (Drew: Yeeah~)_

"Okay! Was that cool or what?" Ash immediately shouted after the song.

"It was fun." Gary smirked.

"Second that." Drew flicked his hair with one of his own smirk.

"Hn." Paul grunted, but you can't miss the small smile tugging at his lips.

"It's really great!" Jayden grinned widely.

"Told ya so!" Ash exclaimed.

"And I got an idea for the song!"

~After writing the song, playing Wii, shouting, and dragging Paul over to play~

Jayden yawned after that. Drew saw it.

"Alright then. We should get some sleep now. Jayden here needs to go home and sleep."

Ash mumbled, "Only Jayden then."

Drew heard him and glared at him. "_Everyone _needs to go _home_ and _sleep_."

Ash stared at him with his puppy-dog eyes. "But, I wanna stay up all night, Drew."

Drew raised an eyebrow at him. "You know that never works with me, right?"

Ash sighed and dropped the act. "Yeah. But it was worth the try."

Drew and Paul rolled their eyes. Gary snickered.

"Alright, now get out."

"Fine. You have to thank me, though! Without me, you couldn't have done your song!"

"Oh, should I?" Drew smirked.

"Oh, fine. Don't. But you'll change your mind!" Ash called. "Anyways, bye!"

"Good night!" Gary dragged Ash to home.

Paul just walked off with a wave.

Jayden went home with a 'Good night!'.

"See ya!" Drew closed the door.

Yep, it was a long day. And it was fun to do it all with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Now, I can continue! Okay, that was humor! And yay! One Direction! With the song 'Up All Night'. I love One Direction! I can't get them out of my head!<strong>

**To be honest, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! XD**

**Now, I must finish the other chapters! So, see ya next time! **

**-Jay**


	9. Random Day

**Hello again! I really miss this! Going to a study tour to Beijing for a month, was fun! I mean, meeting new people and going sightseeing and stuff, yep! We didn't even care about the studying and just partied in every room we could get in. :D The bad part is that I left my laptop, so I didn't get the chance to work on this, even though there was wifi. :( And everything was on my laptop. Yeah, my laptop rocks! Even if it's very slow right now... Anyways, to say it simply: I'm back!**

**And of course, I have to thank my dear reviewers! I'm soo happy to see new reviewers! Hiii! :D :D :D :3**

**Fprmr1: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! And it was your birthday? If yes, then Happy Belated Birthday! Because I'm sooo late! Sorry 'bout that! And thank you! For giving me ideas and inspiration! :D And you so deserved the credit! You rock, girl! :D And you story is awesome! Can't wait for the next update! :D**

**LoveLoverGrl: Haha :D That's understandable. Anyone would forget after months long. So, I'll try to update faster. Since we have school in a month or so... Very happy you liked the last chapter! :D**

**BittersweetSienna: Haha :D Yep! Got the idea from listening to Big Time Rush and Up All Night. :D Glad you liked it! Read ya later, too! :D**

**Left-to-die: Very happy you like the story! :D And it's fine if you're recommending not well known songs. I'm actually looking for songs not everyone knows about. So, it's like very intriguing to check out! :D And I'd use it when it fits the storyline! :D I haven't exactly prepared all my songs and I only thought much about the plot. But I do like some new music now and then! :D And please tell me if I have made improvements or not. I really need the critism, since I'm kinda new. :D **

**I'm soo very happy that everyone liked the last chapter! (if not, then, too bad.) As I said to BittersweetSienna, got the idea from listening to two boy bands. Yeah. And I think I did all that with my cousins when I slept over once. Except there was no pencil, no trying to write songs, and really no tackling each other to tables, just beds and pillows. And yeah we practically jumped around and sang like cats that fell from a 50-storey building, or maybe that's just me. :D We're party people like that. Anyways, enough about that. **

**On with the story~! :D**

May walked through the street, looking at each and every window of every shop she came across, which is a lot, considering this was the shopping district of the town. The new trend has come out and she's dying to spend her money at some gorgeous outfits she saw while passing by a few shops. But she wasn't here to prance around the place while throwing her money to some cashier, which she usually does whenever shopping for new clothes (Darn, Dawn's been rubbing off on her.). She pried her eyes away from the windows to look at the place she always went whenever it was a free day. She walked through the alleyway to be met with a quaint café.

May smiled as she heard the soft tingling of a bell as she opened the door. Her smile widened as she saw her good friend Leaf by the counter. Leaf worked part-time at the café when having days of nothing to do. And her sister Blue was the owner of café. And why did Blue make a café? It was because she just wanted to. 'Nuff said.

May sniffed at the refreshing aroma of coffee around the place and sighed dazedly. The café was where May always went, even if the people don't. The place hardly gets customers even though it's in a district full of people but it being hidden in a small alleyway was considered a reason. May liked the café. It was very refreshing and so full of nature. And yes, the café has a shelf full of plants and the walls looked like they held a forest. The walls were painted with green trees, vines, and grass. In the middle of the plants was a soothing blue that colored a stream, shrinking in the distance. And around the greens and blues were other varying colors like pink, orange, red, and yellow that were shaped as small flowers and animals. In one word, the place could be called magical. She always felt peaceful here that she went here sometimes to clear her head and write a song.

"Hey May! I reckon today is another relaxation day?" Leaf called out to her from the counter that was holding deliciously looking cakes and rolls. May always bought one of them everytime and everytime she does, it was always a different one from the last ones. The café always baked new cakes and rolls and it was interesting to find out how delicious each and every one is. And today's new pastry was the mouthwatering chocolate fondant.

May beamed at her and made her way to where Leaf was standing with her head on her palm. "Yep!"

Just then, a petite, little blonde appeared from the kitchen, her hair in a cute, messy ponytail, an apron with brown and white spots hung onto her body. Her hair twirled around her with a whirlwind of citrine as she turned around.

"Good morning, Yellow!" May greeted the blonde cheerfully.

"Good morning to you, too, Ms. Maple." Yellow shyly smiled at her before taking an empty cup from a table near the window. She went back to the kitchen after doing so. Yellow was a friend of Leaf's sister, Blue. Actually, she was her bestest friend, Blue said it herself. Yellow was a painter and a fashion designer. Well, more like Blue's fashion designer. Blue hired her to be her fashion designer to be close to her and to give her a job. She was a painter but she paints or draws whenever she wants to, so it was more like a hobby. And to thank Blue with giving her a job, she helps at the café since Blue was short on employees.

"Really, she has to stop calling me that sometime now. I feel like an adult when I hear it. I mean, she's older than me!" May whined as she laid her head onto the top of the counter next to Leaf.

Leaf laughed at her drooping face. "Oh come on, give her a break! You know she's so innocent and you don't want to take that away from her." Leaf glanced at the blonde that came out from the kitchen again to clean a table.

"Yeah. I wish I still had some of that innocence." May also glanced at the blonde and sighed.

Leaf smirked evilly as she muttered, "So you're saying that you're not innocent anymore, May? What, found a guy to heat things up?" She cackled loudly as May blushed and hissed, "No, I'm not!"

May sighed while Leaf was still cackling so loudly that Yellow turned to them and raised an eyebrow. She should really get used to the fact that Leaf and Blue were sisters and identical twins at that. Their personalities also match from being fashionistas (not exactly like Dawn, but yeah) to being evilly witty. The only difference May could see was that one is a singer while the other was a dancer and even that could raise a similarity that states they're both into music.

"Care to take a seat, May?" Leaf asked after she stopped laughing. May just beamed at her and said, "You know the usual, right?"

"How could I not when you're practically here everyday in forever?" May just stuck her tongue out at the smirking brunette.

"Fine. And hey, could I try that yummy looking piece of choco fondant?

May chose a table near the window. She looked towards the bustling town and was spacing off. Yellow was used to this that she put the glass full of brown liquid and the plate of choco fondant down on the table. May snapped out of her thoughts at the tapping sounds and turned to the blonde waitress.

"Here are your chocolate cream chip smoothie and chocolate fondant," Yellow said with a cute smile. Yellow was so cute and May was wondering how a cute girl like her would still be single.

Then suddenly, Leaf appeared out of nowhere and tackled Yellow, glomping the poor blonde. "Aw! You're soo damn cute! I totally don't get how Red can still be so oblivious of you!"

May cocked her head in confusion. "Red? Who-?"

Leaf slapped a hand over her mouth while Yellow sighed dejectedly. "Oh, right. You don't know." She looked at the smaller girl apologetically. "Sorry, Yel."

Yellow sighed but forced a smile. "It's alright. I trust May enough for that secret. Right, May?" She looked at the girl by the table hopefully.

May smiled softly, offering chairs to both girls. "Of course, I will!" Then, the smile turned into an evil grin. "But you have to tell me the whole story first!"

~:DTimeskip!:D ~

"Wow, that's some story you got there." May's glittering sapphire eyes widened in shock. "So intense…" Yellow's face turned pink and Leaf just laughed.

"Alright, May. What about you? I heard you got new competition, eh?" Leaf leaned closer to said brunette.

May's eyebrows narrowed to a frown. "Yeah. Some jerk. And Leaf, you were there, remember?" She took a scoop of her choco fondant, which was left forgotten earlier. Yellow sipped at her chrysanthemum tea she brewed earlier when she was parched from telling her story.

Leaf grinned so wide that the two girls thought that it's gonna give her a strain or something. "Of course! We all need an opening remark in every story, right?" May and Yellow almost choked in their treats as they looked at Leaf weirdly and disbelievingly. Yellow sighed. When Blue's out and she thought she can finally relax from the girl's witty antics, this girl comes along. And they all thought that they already had enough of Blue.

May just shook her head. "Right. Keep saying that." She quickly added as she saw Leaf smirk and open her mouth again, "I didn't mean that literally!"

"Alright, now. Let's continue. Tell us your story, May." Leaf folded her hands and laid her head on them, looking at May whilst doing so, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I heard he gave you a rose after a day in the amusement park." Yellow looked at May in shock, muttering a 'That's fast.'

May blushed and attempted to counter Leaf's remark with a witty comeback, but she ended up looking like a flailing fish out of water. Leaf evilly cackled while Yellow giggled at the scene.

Suddenly, the sweet and soft melody of her favorite pair's song rang through the air. May immediately scrambled and fumbled around her bag to grab a vibrating, and glowing phone that was emitting the song.

_Just a Kiss on your lips on the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No,I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No, I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might,_

_Be the one that I'm waiting for my whole life_

_So, Baby I'm alright_

_With a Kiss good night-_

"Uh, hello?" May asked while Leaf looked at her with an amused look and Yellow was softly humming the song that was just cut off.

May received a shriek from the other line, and pulled the phone away from her ear before she could lose her hearing. "May! Where are you? You have to come to the mall! I wanna have some shopping time at the mall right NOW!"

May realised that Dawn's voice was so loud that the other two girls by her table heard when she saw Leaf's and Yellow's eyes widen for different reasons. "I'm at the café with Leaf and Yellow and sure, Dawn. Um, where should we meet?"

Dawn happily replied, "The entrance of the mall. And come. Right. Now. I've called all the others and I absolutely can't WAIT! Oh and be sure to bring Leaf and Yellow with you! Okay, bye then~!" And with that happy note, she hung up.

Leaf was now grinning in a manner that made her look like a maniac while Yellow looked like she'd seen a ghost and was pale as snow.

And the next thing she knew Yellow was being pulled by a hyperactive Leaf while the poor blonde grasped at the door's handle like it was her lifeline.

"No!"

"You're going whether you like it or not!"

"But-"

"No buts! You're a fashion designer! Why are you so afraid of this?"

"Because you people shop like crazy! And I don't want to look like a Barbie doll when we're done!"

"Oh, come on, Yellow! It's gonna be fun!"

"No!"

"Blue's not there."

"But you are!"

Leaf laughed maniacally after having successfully pulled Yellow away from the café. May smiled nervously at the people that stared at them as they walked by.

~ Another Timeskip ~

May's jaw dropped as far as it could. She had never been tricked in her whole life. So far. Why, you ask? Well, a few other friends came and one of them was the hated and loved (I know, ironic.) green-haired boy standing by the side.

"Wha- Dawn! Why is he here?" May angrily jabbed a finger at the person she has came to loathe.

Dawn just replied in a cheerful manner. "Oh, I invited the boys over, too." Then, she giggled like a deranged child. May stared at her disbelievingly. So yeah, to explain the situation: Drew was invited with Ash, Paul, Gary. That is exactly all.

May stared after Dawn and Leaf as they happily skipped off in the distance. Misty and Yellow glanced at her before Misty shrugged and dragged the blonde with her.

"How many times do I have to insult you before you stop gaping at people?" The smirk can be heard in his voice that made May's anger boil to very hot.

May snapped her head at him. "Will you shut it?" She hissed.

"Shut what?" The supposed innocent reply came.

May groaned and muttered, "You know what I mean."

Another annoying smirk graced the boy's features. "Be more specific then if you want people to know what you mean."

May groaned in agony and angrily stomped away from him. She walked in a stomping pace with Yellow and Misty, who were looking at her worriedly. Well, that was Yellow. Misty was being ignorant, and just walking in a steady pace, which is in contrast with May's heavy footsteps.

Misty had had it after hearing May grumble incoherent words and suddenly screaming in anger, and spoke, not caring whether or not everybody can hear the annoyed tone in her voice. "Will you please stop it? What could smart words do to make you like this?"

"But, Misty, he insulted me! _Thrice_!" May whined while holding up three fingers in front of Misty's face, which annoyed Misty further. "Really, what the heck did I ever do to hi-"

"Hiya, May!" A lively voice chirped.

May practically jumped 5 feet into the air at the sudden appearance of the young Janeah. Misty and Yellow looked in shock at different people. Yellow stared at May and was stunned at her for her sudden act. Misty, on the other hand, stared at Janeah and was probably awed at her sudden appearance.

"WAAAH!"

Everyone then turned at boys, where Ash shouted and jumped high as May did. Drew grinned at the smaller boy that was suddenly there by the group. Paul glanced at the boy but turned away soon after. Gary was bursting out in laughter at Ash while clutching his stomach. A confused Jayden stood in the middle of it all.

May, with stunned eyes on the scene as are everyone else's, spoke in an awed tone, "I swear, you two are ninjas!" Then, she shook her head, trying to assess the situation. "You two have done this, what, a lot of times!"

"Two times now… I think?" Janeah held up her hands started to counting her fingers, then turning to Jayden for a confirmation. But Jayden shrugged.

"Maybe."

Everyone blinked before snapping out of their thoughts and continued with their hangout. Then, a squeal was heard by everyone, and I mean everyone in the mall. The boys' eyes looked horrified as they heard it, and saw a brunette and a blunette running and squealing into a shop. Jayden just looked from them to the girls that were now following the first two.

"Oh man. I forgot about this." Ash's voice came quivering out of his mouth.

"How the heck could we forget about this!"

"How could you invite us, and not tell about this!"

"Dawn promised me we would go to an arcade and have fun!"

"ASH!"

Jayden was now very confused at this point. Ash was starting to run away but before the other guys joined him, a fire-breathing Misty held a very scared Ash, who looked like he could piss his pants. Yep, that bad.

"And WHERE do you think you're going?" The fiery redhead asked with an outrageously loud and scary voice, which made Ash pray for his life.

"Oh, please, please, dear God, have mercy!" Ash clamped his hands together that looked like a pose that you use when you're praying.

"We-we're thinking of going to the arcade, o Majestic Misty." Ash said after his prayer.

"Oh, will you now?" Then, a sinister smile came to the redhead's face. "Well, you won't be going until we finish shopping!" Her head then turned to the other remaining boys while Jayden was still standing there in a confused state. "You guys, too!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"Good." She then dropped Ash off by the side and proceeded to the shop. Ash wiped his head of sweat, muttering a 'Phew…' Jayden stood near the boys.

"That bad?"

And when they entered the shop, they had to cover their red faces and noses, hoping the dressed up girls didn't see them. Jayden was the only boy not in any way red.

"That bad." Drew answered, nodding.

"And this isn't even the hardest part." Ash added.

The other boys groaned, "Don't jinx it."

~3Yepers!3~

"We told you not to jinx it!"

The boys all groaned and grunted in agony as they were buried with bags and bags of clothes.

"Well, I couldn't have known!" Ash remarked. All the boys stared at him disbelievingly.

"You do! You knew these girls the longest, you idiot!" Drew hissed.

"Oh, yeah, I could…" Ash got into thinking. Everyone kinda stared at him weirdly after that.

"Right…" Jayden could only muster a sigh at Ash's density. Well, the youngest boy got it lucky. Janeah didn't shop as much as the other girls but he had to bring Yellow's stuff, too, but that wasn't many, either. So he had a fair amount of bags on his hands and was not buried in them.

"Where the heck do they get the money from?"

"Ash, we're celebrities, remember?" Everyone sighed as Ash released an 'oh'.

"At least the fans didn't get to us." Ash remarked.

"Yeah…" The others just agreed.

"Well, at least it's the end of the day, AND end of shopping." All the boys sighed in relief.

"I thought we were going to the arcade." Jayden raised an eyebrow. All the boys froze.

…

"WHAT?"

"ASH!" All the boys then turned to Ash, who cowered behind a trash can. One word: Pathetic.

"Alright, guys! I've decided we have a sleepover at my house!" Leaf instantly squealed at Dawn's exclamation, and cut off the guys' mad scenario. Ash released a breath of air he was holding and hugged Dawn's legs, muttering 'thank you's all the time while Paul was glaring at him. If glares could throw a dagger, Ash would be on the ground now with a thousand daggers pierced through him. Yep, that bad. Poor Ash.

"That's great!" Leaf then turned to everybody else. "You guys are fine with that, right? I mean, need any permission?"

All the guys shrugged. "Eh, have nothing to do, so why not?

"Great!" Dawn squealed in happiness. Then, turned to the girls. "What about you guys?"

Yellow quietly raised her hand.

"Yes, Yellow?"

"I don't think I'll be coming. I've my work to do and Blue needs me tonight at 7." They looked at their watches (yes, they ALL have watches, they ARE celebrities :D) and saw the time was already 6.

"Oh, sure, Yellow. I guess you best be going then?" May softly smiled at the blonde as Yellow nodded and walked off.

"I'm going." Misty and May simultaneously answered. They stared at each other for a moment before giggling.

"You can count us in!" The pair of youngsters exclaimed as they grinned at the others.

"Alright! To my fabulous house!" Dawn squealed in excitement, jumping as high as a rabbit that drank a hundred packs of sugar, and then attached herself to a stoic Paul, who groaned at the added weight on his arm.

"Are you sure she's not gonna get all crazy?"

"Yep!" Misty happily replied.

"How are you so sure?" Paul raised a stiff eyebrow.

"I don't. I know it. Since she's already crazy!"

Paul just groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe :D Added humor here in this chapter AND made it longer! YAAAY! (throws confetti and celebrates) <strong>

**Ahem! Anyways, I added some new characters from the Pokemon manga or Pokespe. :D I was low on some roles, and some characters didn't fit the role, so I used the other dimension and didn't bother to make more OCs since I'm too lazy to concoct another OC... And don't worry, so far, I've only included two from the Kanto group: Blue and Yellow, not including Red, since he's only been mentioned. But you'll see him next time. :D**

**And about recommending songs, you can recommend songs that are not well known or popular ones. As long as they're not really old songs from the 80's or something. I'd probably use it if it fits the storyline. And you can read my reply to Left-to-die for a more informative explanation. And if you still have questions, don't be afraid to PM me. It'd be really nice to talk to people, you know?**

**And I probably tell you guys who won the competition and who sang what on the next chapter. :D You can guess who wins! I don't know if it's obvious or not, I feel it is though... :D And remember the loser of the competition gets to be the dared. And the winner gets to dare the loser ANYTHING! Muwahahaha!**

**OCs: ...**

**DJ Johnny: I think she's crazy.**

**Jayden: No duh, Sherlock.**

**Janeah: That's sounds fun! **

**Come join me, sister!**

**Janeah: Yay~**

**Janeah and Me: Muwahahaha! **

**Boys: ...**

**DJ Johnny: I think-**

**Jayden: Please don't.**

**DJ Johnny: =closes his mouth, but whispers= Sourpuss...**

**Jayden: Just being logical me. And I heard that.**

**Drew really is a bad influence... **

**(Drew: =somewhere far away= Hm?)**

**Anyways! Before the boys could start a fight, I'll tell you guys that I'll be updating faster.**

**Janeah: 'Cause she feels guilty for always leaving you guys hanging on a cliff.**

**Jayden: So she's going to work her hands off 'til she finishes the next chapter and so on. And don't worry, I'll only be watching her, 'til she finishes the story.**

**Oh really? Then, I'm gonna get some ice cream, and you'll be watching me eat some choco mint! **

**Jayden: Choco mint~! Wait! Buy some for me, too!**

**No! You said you'll ONLY be watching me 'til the story's finished! And the story isn't exactly finished yet! **

**Jayden: Wait! I take it back! Buy me some choco mint! PLEASE!**

**NO!**

**Janeah: Wow. They act alike sometimes. Like they're the siblings or something.**

**DJ Johnny: Janeah, you and Jayden ARE the authoress. She just split her personality in half and put it in two fictional people!**

**Johnny, stop it. You make me sound like a mad scientist or something.**

**Jayden: Well, you got the evil laugh down. What next? The white, frizzy, dandruff-filled hair?**

**That's it! I'm getting some choco mint, and I'm soo not gonna get you some! **

**Jayden: NO! Wait! I take it back! Wait! No! Don't leave!**

**DJ Johnny: =sweatdrops= Anyway, 'til next time, folks!**

**Janeah: And remember-**

**DJ Johnny and Janeah: REVIEW! **

**Jay-**


	10. Start of the Night

**Alright! I didn't reach a month! =victory dance= **

**Jayden: But you're veeery near. Just a few more days and you'll break your promise. Just be happy I'm not that strict.**

**Yeah yeah. The only reason you're not strict is because of choco mint. **

**Anyways! I have to say that tomorrow, I'll be going to school and start studying! I know! What a bummer! I'll try to keep up with my promise. :D**

**And of course, my reviewers! I love you! =glomp= Oh, and hi to the new reviewers! **

**LoveLoverGrl: Well, I did have a few ice cream before I wrote that, so... Hehe :D And thanks for the ratings! If the numbers are ratings... **

**Fprmr1: Haha :D What can I say? I'm a trendsetter that way! :D Thanks! and P.S. You're welcome! :D**

**Lil'MissEya: Thanks for that! :D**

**IAmThePokemonprincess: Thank you! :D And well, I'm gonna use the Japanese way. Because in Japan, the boy was Green and the girl was Blue. **

**And by the way! Before you read this chapter, I'm just gonna say that Green is the boy and Blue is the girl, in case you're confused. Like I said to IAmThePokemonprincess, I'm gonna use the Japanese way, since their names kind of just swapped when they translated it, I think. And I like originality, and yes, I mean it as I like the origin and being original. **

**Now, on to the story! :D**

* * *

><p>"Hah!"<p>

"What, ASH! I swear I'll bury you alive!"

"Go, Pillowmon!"

"Janeah, please stop it with the pillow and Digimon."

"It's Pokemon, Jay!"

"Take that, you egotistical jerk!"

"Oh, it's so on, goldfish."

Misty and Leaf stared at the crazy mess in front of them, a vein popping out of Misty's head while Leaf sweatdropped. Gary was throwing pillow after pillow at Ash, who's running around the room, knocking everything in the way. Janeah kept throwing the same pillow at Jayden, screaming 'Pillowmon' in every sentence she said, and acting like it was really a Pokemon or Digimon. Whatever. Jayden sighed and tried to stop her, but his partner will always whine whenever he tries to get the pillow. May and Drew, on the other hand, were in war. I mean, really in war, with barricades and all those shouting insults.

When Misty was starting to look like she could throw the brown-haired girl next to her to the mess in front of them, Leaf slowly stepped away from the seething red-head. Leaf looked towards Dawn, who was trying to drag Paul to the fight in the middle of the room, and went towards her.

"Hey, Dawn! Paul." She slung an arm around Dawn and nodded at the stiff boy. He nodded back and sighed at the light weight pulling on him by his arms, which were crossed on his chest.

"Oh, hey, Leaf! That looks fun, doesn't it?" The blunette nodded towards the fight. Leaf glanced at the fight, and nearly fell over when she saw Gary in the process of burying Ash underneath all the pillows by throwing pillows at him. Ash, underneath all the pillows, reached a hand out, and uttered a 'Help…Me…' while Gary laughed maniacally.

"Uh… Sure?"

"Great! Now can you help me drag this killjoy to some fun?" Dawn grunted while trying to pull the stone-hard Paul from the corner, failing epically.

"Uh…"

Misty had already had it, and started to scream her lungs out. "Alright! That's ENO-"

"Hello, my little dearies!" A veeery familiar voice rang throughout the whole room, freezing everybody in it as the door slammed.

Everybody stared at the person by the door, gob smacked. "Blu-"

"Sis!" Leaf tackled the popular singer, who's also her wonderful sister Blue. Blue almost fell but held onto her bag and stood right up.

"Hey there, my lil sis!" Blue hugged right back.

"Quick! Let's get out before she sees us!" A hushed voice behind the singer said.

Blue let go of her sister before grabbing the escapees. "Oh, that's not nice, Red!" The black-haired one laughed nervously. Beside him, also being held by Blue, a brown-haired guy sighed and shook his head, muttering 'Pesky girl'. And standing behind Blue, was the innocent Yellow, staring at the two boys sympathetically.

"Ack! Sorry, Blue!" Red apologized. "But why ARE we here?" He looked around the room.

Blue smirked, and put down the boys. "Oh, Leafie here," She winked at her little sister, "texted me that she's having a sleepover at a friend's house. And of course, my wonderful _moi_ decided to keep an eye on my sister dearest."

Somebody muttered, "Oh really, now?"

Blue ignored the voice and continued. "Anyways, your brothers are here, too, you know." Red, then, locked eyes with a certain black-haired boy beside Gary.

"Ash?"

"Big brother Red!" Ash exclaimed before running to his brother.

Gary waved a hand to the guy next to Red. "Hey there, bro!"

"… Hey to you, too, Gary." The guy nodded.

"Heya, Yellow!" May ran over to the petite blonde.

"Oh, hello, Miss May." Yellow bowed and smiled at the oncoming brunette.

"Oh, please, Yellow! Stop with the formalities and hug me!" May crushed the blonde in a bear hug.

Blue and Leaf stood by the corner, and pretended to wipe a tear out of their eyes. "Oh, this is such a heart-warming reunion, ain't it, sister dear?"

"Yes, dear sister!" Leaf responded.

"Come! Let us hug, sister!" Then, they both hugged.

Everybody else stared at the scene before them, big question marks evidently floating above their heads. Leaf and Blue looked at them and noticed the blank looks.

"Oops! I almost forgot about the others!" Blue chirped while covering her mouth in guilt, well, what looks like guilt. Everybody turned to her.

"People of my lil sister's friend's house! This is Red, the greatest actor in all of history, star in the award-winning movie series 'Mission Impossible', and the brother of the specimen you know, and I don't, named Ash!" Blue gestured to the black-haired boy hugging Ash. Red scratched the back of his head nervously for the introduction Blue gave him, after releasing his little brother.

"Oh, come on, Blue. I'm not the greatest actor in all of history."

"But Yellow here thinks you certainly are." Blue smirked as she saw a certain blonde tense up beside May. "Right, Yel?"

Blue really had her there. Darn Blue. "Uh, I-um…err… I-I…Uh…?" Yellow stuttered as she felt everybody's eyes on her. Blue, Leaf, and May smirking by the side.

But, of course, even though Red was a great actor, trained to know and act which character was suited in the atmosphere of the scenario, he wasn't the best at the moment. "Oh, is that true, Yellow?"

With everyone's attention on her and Red's alluring ruby eyes boring into hers, she can't help but shrink back in embarrassment, flushed, and utter a small response. "Yes."

"Thanks, Yellow! You're a great painter yourself! And Blue's clothes look great! You made them, right?" Red cheerfully exclaimed.

Yellow blushed at the many compliments. "Yes."

Before anything could happen further in this scene, Blue decided this was the time to interrupt the cute scene. Blue coughed, making the two's attention turn to her. Then, she continued the introductions, "As you all probably have heard already earlier, this is Yellow, who is my wonderful designer and a great painter." Yellow bowed and smiled at the mention of her name, and flushed bright red when she heard the compliments. "This," Blue gestured to Gary's brother, "is Green, who was also known as an actor, but stepped back to make himself Red's manager, he's also the brother of this lad here." She gestured at Gary in mentioning his name. Green grunted in acknowledgement. "And of course, we can't forget the most important person in this group, now can we?"

"It's really hard not to," someone whispered, but of course, with her very keen ears, Blue heard it.

Blue hopped over to the unsuspecting boy, and squeezed him in a bear-sized hug. "Oh, Greenie! You know how I looove your little comments!" She giggled while Green was trying to get away from her, and glaring at her. Oh, and yeah, Green was the one that kept on muttering comments on Blue's statements.

After a few minutes, he sighed, defeated and irritated. He muttered, "What an obnoxious girl." Blue, who is still holding onto the boy, released a "Hohoho~", which only made Green slightly irritated, his left eyebrow twitching a bit.

"Oh, as I was saying, I'm the fantabulous and wonderful, Blue!" She released Green for a quick spin, and then ended with a 'ta-da' pose. "I'm a veery talented singer AND actress. My songs are always in the Top 20, AND my movies are ever always nominated on the Oscar. And I win them, of course! I have tons of Grammy Awards and Oscar Awards, I can't even count how many!" Blue spoke on and on. Everyone was either very impressed with the achievements or very sleepy from the long speech.

Yellow spoke softly behind her, "Um, You only ha-"

Blue cut her off with a 'Tut-Tut" and a wave off her hand. "Alright, people!" She called out to the people in front of her, some lazying on the couch and floor, others standing up. "I heard that there's a Top 20 tonight, and it's gonna show now!" Everyone perked up at the mention of the 'Top 20' and quickly ran towards the big flat-screen TV. May and Drew caught each other's eyes and smirked.

Some were arguing on who gets to sit on the beanbags and the couch. Some others were shouting for ice teas and sodas to Dawn, who is calling for her butlers and maids (They're celebrities, they have the money for servants, so why not?), while the few others, like Green and Paul, plopped onto a chair silently, and stared blankly on the wall or ceiling, amidst all the chaos.

"Everybody, HUSH!" Blue shouted, her hands encircled around her mouth, making her voice louder than the noise.

"It's starting!" Ash exclaimed, practically bouncing on the couch in excitement. Gary, who's on Ash's right side, rolled his eyes as he felt the couch vibrate beneath him. Red, on Ash's other side, chuckled at his younger brother's antics, but gripped on the couch's handrest before he could bounce off the couch with Ash making the couch feel like there's an earthquake. Green, next to his brother, closed his eyes in an attempt to shut the annoying vibration out of his mind. And let me tell you, it's failing. But he's still doing it.

"Ash…" Gary sighed before sending him a glare. Ash made no sign of stopping.

"Yeah, Gary?" Ash answered, oblivious to the glare.

"You know how those toys you hate so much move around and sing loudly like they're broken cats falling off a 50-storey building? The ones that annoy you so much, you threw it at the fireplace after our aunt gave it to you for Christmas, when you're still a 5 year old?"

"Yeah? What about 'em?"

"I'm starting to think I'll throw you at the fireplace right here, right now."

"…" Ash stared wide-eyed at Gary, then shifted his gaze at the fireplace at the back of the room. He looked back at Gary's soul-piercing glare that practically said, 'And I'm so going to that literally.' Ash immediately subsided to silent mode. Gary smirked triumphantly and looked at the TV. Everybody was staring at the two while they had their little exchange, but they soon darted their heads towards the TV, DJ Johnny appearing on the screen.

"Hey, my peeps! Welcome to this week's Top 20! It's been an exciting race to see who is our 1st this week! And I heard we have some new entries climbing up the countdown! Now, are you ready to see who sang what, then got to where? Well then, let's stop the chitchat and welcome a newcomer to this countdown! Say hello to No. 20!"

And with that, the DJ Johnny faded to a black and appeared the new music video. Everyone's eyes locked onto the TV the whole while, some occasionally calling the maids and butlers for a refill for their drinks or whispering some comments on the video.

"And here in No. 17, we have a new song from two people we know! And I know we've all been waiting them collaborate for a few years now. Presenting Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum! With the song 'I'm Into You!"

The noise stopped and everybody looked forward. Misty sighed in relief when nobody made a comment on what DJ Johnny said about 'waiting for them to collaborate for a few years now'. Ash just started bouncing in his seat again, Gary and Green glaring at him to stop it. But of course, Ash didn't even notice. Everybody then looked at the TV as the screen showed Misty and Ash on the beach. Misty started the song.

_Na na na na na na na na eh~_

_Na na na na na na na na eh~ (2x)_

And here we go again with the repeating lyrics. Seriously. This should get old by now. Then, Ash followed with his rapping.

_Ah, yes!_

_Miss Waterflower_

_Ah-um! Hi, I'm Ash, the man on the moon._

All the boys sniggered at Ash, who's just mouthing the words, and completely oblivious to why the boys are sniggering. The man on the moon? Pfft. Yeah, right.

_I live on the beach, get the sand out ya shoes. _

The girls giggled while the guys sniggered again. Ash, being Ash, just kept mouthing his words, and still wasn't noticing why he's being laughed at. Ash, living in the beach? And getting the sand outta your toes? Really?

_And all that changed since I met you_

Okay. That's better. Everybody nodded and kept silent.

_So we can leave that old (thing) in the restroom_

What the- Everybody's eyes widened at the sentence. Some glanced at Ash in shock. Others blinked. May and Drew covered the ears of Janeah and Jayden, but they're a bit late. So, the little ones heard, and they blinked in confusion. Before Janeah could ask the question the older two were dreading, Jayden sent her a if-you-ask-you-won't-see-Pillowmon-ever-again look, and Janeah treasured Pillowmon very dearly. In an attempt to protect the pillow from her partner, she squeezed the soft bundle of feather and cotton tightly, murmuring comforting words to a comfortable pillow. Bad pun. Sorry.

_Young Money!_

After Ash finished his rap, the screen focused on Misty. But everybody is either looking at Ash weirdly or blinking stupidly at the screen. Ash, on the other hand, grinned at Misty, who was sipping at her iced tea silently on a blue beanbag, since it's her turn to sing.

_You got me and I could not defend it._

_I tried but I had to surrender._

_Your style got me under the spellbound,_

_Left me with no other choice but to get down._

The girls looked at Misty knowingly. When Misty looked at them, her expression immediately turned into a red scowl. Red as in blushing. And the girls snickered when they saw Misty blushing, paying no heed at the scowl. Misty has had a crush with Ash and of course, she still had her dignity, so she's putting up a fight, and denying her feelings. It's not working enough, though.

_It's too late! (4x)_

_You got it! (4x)_

Repeating lyrics. Again. 'Nuff said. And with every repeated lyric, Ash echoed.

_When I look into your eyes, it's over._

_You got me hooked with your love controller._

_I'm tripping and I could not get over._

_I feel lucky like a four-leaf clover._

_I'm into you (3x)_

_Yeah-eh-eh!_

_I'm into you (3x)_

_Yeah-eh-eh!_

And by that part, Misty loosened up a bit and mouthed the lyrics. But she tried not to let anybody see. And she's a bit relieved when Dawn sang along the next repeating lyrics, turning everyone's attention to her. Misty can't stand the constant teasing of the girls about her and Ash. And she laughed with the others as Dawn sang along and danced like an Arabian belly dancer. Well, some of the boys were red, and Paul had to send them a glare at their reaction, and yes, he was a bit red, too.

_Na na na na na na na na eh~_

_Na na na na na na na na eh~ (2x)_

_Listen, I'm strong, baby, I'm bring the fight on._

_Sharpshooter, you can call me the cyon. _

Now, that's sounds like Misty. Well, she is the fighter of the girls. And she can throw stuff at people and hit them straight in the head. Once, when Ash managed to anger her yet again while she was reading a book she wanted to finish because Leaf bet her that she couldn't finish it for a day, she threw the 700-paged book at him right in the head, while he was running. And it was heavy and strong enough to give him a concussion. Nobody was sure whether the concussion made him dense as he is right now or he's really like that from the start.

_I'm not the one easy to get to._

_But all that changed, baby, when I met you._

Now that sounds like Misty and Ash. Everybody grinned at the meaning of those lines. And they all looked at Misty, waggling their eyebrows. Green and Paul glanced at them for a bit before looking at the TV again. Misty scowled at them, using her I'm-so-gonna-kill-you-later-so-be-sure-to-have-your-eyes-open-when-you-sleep glare. And yep, it worked. Everyone turned away from her to look at the TV, but some were still smirking.

And it kept on like that for the whole song, with Misty glaring, Ash mouthing the lyrics, Dawn singing along with the repeating lyrics, and everybody sniggering. So yeah. Think about it. This is only the first part of the night. You can only dream about what can happen later on.

* * *

><p><strong>I added more humor to that, and I see Pokeshipping! :D <strong>

**I know, I didn't say who won the competition and who didn't. And if I did, the chapter would be soo long, you'd be reading it for the whole day. (Kidding!) But really, I swear I''m gonna say who the winner is on the next chapter! **

**And now, we have the whole Kanto quartet from the manga! And I don't think I'll be adding more maga characters, since I think I added a lot already. Unless you tell me to. :D **

**And, I'll be keeping this Author's Note short. So, yeah, you can recommend more songs to me. And who you want to sing it. I can use it if it'll go with the plot. **

**And of course, REVIEW! And the review button is soo blue down there... Make it happy by pressing it! :D**


End file.
